Life is Still a SOAP Opera
by CeCeB
Summary: Sequel to "My Life is a SOAP Opera." The next generation has their own set of drama to deal with. It may be the future but some things in life never change. What you can count on to change is technology... Characters: Sam Manning Lord, Drew Buchanan, Victor/Téa's children, etc...
1. Superman

_No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_This is mainly based on the lives of the next generation from "My Life is a SOAP Opera." There will be some touches of the previous generation from time to time but it's mainly focused on the oldest of the next generation... It won't be nearly as long as the first though lol._

_Quick recap of who is who's child. There were a lot so you guys might forget some that were mentioned before._

_Kya Geovana Evans 21- Char/adopted by Shaun_

_Angel Livia Lord 17- Evangeline/Victor  
Val Harmonie Buchanan 16- Hanna/Matthew  
Grey Rich Buchanan (G) 16- Becca/Justin, "Adopted" by Matthew  
Corey Duke Buchanan 16 - Vina/Zane  
Shaun Evans Jr. (Deuce) 15- Char/Shaun _

_Loordes Evans 13- Char/Shaun_

_Veta Tyler Evans 12- Dani/Ty  
Davonna Shani Ford (Vonny) 12- Destiny/James_

_Most of them aren't even the main characters. I just don't want any confusion when they come up. So here we go..._

* * *

Superman

It's 2031 and though technology, fashion and some other things change constantly, some things about life never change. Life is still full of trials and tribulations, lessons, good times and bad. Life is still a soap opera.

Everything in life is cause and effect. The past effects our future. Decisions of the last generation effect the next and so on. Everything has a consequence or a reward and life goes on.

Destiny and James had a dinner at their house. Destiny, Dani, Monica, Téa and Char were in the kitchen getting dessert.

"James has this little secretary at the police station and she walks around with these little skirts on, boobs all out, advertising and flirting. I'm used to women flirting, he's fine so I get it. There's just a level of respect you should have. He's not entertaining the shenanigans and she keeps doing it. You know I had to check this little girl. Then she tried to check me. Do you believe that?" Destiny explained.

"She's fired, isn't she?" Téa asked.

"You damn right. Who goes to work dressed like that anyway?"

"I had the same problem with one of Ty's interns. She told me, she didn't know he was married. She was a liar. People in Tokyo know that he's married... Mom, you ever had that problem with women flirting with dad?" Dani asked.

"One word. Blair."

"Oh yeah. The window flyers." Dani said.

"It's funny now. It wasn't so funny then." Téa said.

"Women flirt with Matthew. It's like they see dollars signs and they're like, "Ooh!"" Monica said.

"It's a good thing we have good men." Char said before they took the dessert into the dining room where the husbands, Phylicia, and most of their children were.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? We're not the Huxtables." James replied to the guys in mid-conversation as the ladies sat down.

"Yeah, we're not but I am so grateful that our son made it to nineteen and we're not grandparents! High five!" Destiny high fived James and Matthew.

"Mom..." Drew said. He was a gorgeous grown man and had a nice muscular build to boot.

"Well I am. I'm so happy you're home from Harvard for the summer. You're pre-med and so far away so we hardly get to see you. We're so proud of you." Destiny said.

"Thanks. It's hard but I did well. I'm so happy to be home though! Tori, how's New York treating you?" Drew asked.

"It's... Good." Tori said with a fake smile. She wore big glasses, braces, pig tales and over-sized clothes that covered everything from the neck down. She wore fashionable pieces and found away to make them unfashionable which is kind of ironic since she attended the Fashion Institute of Technology. "Enough about us, how has school been for you guys this past year?" She asked the younger ones who were still in either, high school, middle school or elementary.

"Eh..." Grey said. Angel, Deuce and Corey looked at each other like they knew something no one else knew.

"I like school. Girls love me." Loordes said.

"You've always been confident." Shaun said.

"They really do love him though. Don't let it go to your head." Davonna said to Loordes.

"Can I go to school next year?" Veta asked. She had always been homeschooled.

"I don't know. We'll see." Dani replied.

"Come on, mom. I'm hardly ever sick anymore. The doctors said I was growing out of it."

"We'll see. We just want to make sure you're really healthy enough to go to school before we let you go." Ty said.

"It's not fair." Veta said then left the table.

"At some point you're going to have to let her fly a little." Téa said.

"And if she's anything like you, she's going to figure out how to do what she wants anyway." Destiny said.

"That's what scares me." Dani said.

"I like school. I got honor roll again." Roy (Royale), Destiny and James' ten year old daughter said.

"Well I like summer break!" Jake (Jacob), Destiny and James' eight year old son exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mayte, Matthew and Monica's seven year old daughter agreed then they high fived each other.

"As long as none of you are being bullied. If you ever are, you need to talk to one of us. You have plenty of people talk to. You're never alone. Never let anyone break you. Y'all got it?" Destiny asked.

"Yes." The younger ones replied. The adults waited for an answer from the high schoolers.

"We got it." Corey replied. He had been living with Destiny and James the past couple years since Vina passed away and Zane isn't responsible enough for Cory to live with him.

"Don't be embarrassed about it either. It's not your problem, it's the bully's problem. I've been on both sides of the situation." Matthew said.

"Dad, you were a bully?" Grey questioned.

"I have bullied. Not something I'm proud of but that was because of my issues. I've been bullied too and that was because of theirs."

"I can't imagine you being bullied. You're cool. Why would you bully someone if you knew what it felt like?" Grey asked.

"Anger, jealousy... I had issues, okay."

"I was bullied too but the thing about bullies is, there's usually something they don't like about themselves so they find someone they think is a weak link to pick on but really they're the weak ones. Or they probably want something you have." Destiny explained.

"Des, always had a quick come back for them. I was always trying to be cool like them... I had issues."

"Dani, you ever been bullied?" Angel asked.

"Well..." Dani said.

"Perhaps, I bullied Dani a little." Matthew confessed.

"Aww, dad that's messed up." Drew said.

"But mainly, he bullied Nate." Dani said.

"Uncle Nate?" Drew questioned.

"I'm not the same person. The point is, we understand. You can talk to us." Matthew said.

"Where did Val and Leon disappear to? They've been gone a while." Drew pointed out.

"Yeah. Where did they go?" Tori wondered.

"Can we go play now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." James replied then Roy, Jake and Mayte left the room. Kya, Sierra Rose and Hope entered dressed for the club. The three of them were show stoppers. They could wear paper bags and every head would still turn when they walk in the room.

"Where are y'all going dressed like that?" Shaun asked.

"Daddy, we're going to Shelter." Kya said.

"I don't think longer dresses would hurt." Victor said.

"That's what I'm saying." Shaun said.

"We'll be fine." Hope said before giving Victor and Téa a kiss on the cheek. Kya gave Shaun and Char kisses on the cheek.

"We're big girls. We have to go." Kya said.

"Club safety rules..." James started.

"We know. Don't take drinks from strangers, don't leave with strangers, yada yada." Kya said. She tried to hurry out before she got the speech.

"It's my fault. I used to be really irresponsible. Jay had to rescue me more than once. He's been giving the speech every since." Dani said.

"Yeah, we used to get the speech all the time." Monica said.

"It's dangerous out here." James said.

"I can handle myself and we're responsible. Don't worry. You're all on speed dial. Let's go girls." Kya said.

"But wait. Can I go?" Tori asked which surprised everyone.

"Next time, little cousin." Hope said before they left.

Tori really wanted to go this time.

"Having daughters is hard." Matthew said.

"I know. Vonny, you're not leaving the house until you're thirty." James said.

"Oh daddy. You wish."

Meanwhile, Val and Leon were making out in the car.

"We better get back before everyone starts looking for us." Val said. She was beautiful and fashionable just like her mother. Her dark hair was cut into a bob and her big brown eyes would just make you melt.

"Drew is going to kill me when he finds out what I've been doing with his little sister." Leon said.

"Maybe it won't be so bad you know. My dad and Drew will probably have reservations about this at first but we're not just messing around. We're in love."

"I hope they see it that way. Drew is my best friend. I hope he doesn't forget that."

"Come on, let's go." Val said.

Later, Kya, Sierra and Hope partied hard at the club which was why they didn't want Tori to come. She wouldn't be able to hang with them and she wasn't even old enough to drink. She would've been a good designated driver though.

Ryder and Gabe McBain (Michael and Marcie's son) came over to greet Sierra and Hope. Sierra was dating Ryder and Hope was dating Gabe. Both couples had been dating for a while.

Kya was wearing herself out dancing the night away and she had had a few more than enough drinks.

"Your girl is having a good time." Ryder said.

"Yeah. She should probably go home at this point but we've all been drinking so we can't drive." Sierra said.

"I'll call Sam. It would probably make her night to see him anyway." Hope said with a smile then made a call.

"She's been doing this a lot lately. I wonder what's really going on." Sierra said.

Kya came over.

"Hey guys!" Kya exclaimed. She was one of those people who gets really happy when she drinks.

"What's up, Ky?" Ryder asked.

"Not much. Y'all look nice!" Kya replied.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam came to get Kya.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?" Kya asked happily.

"I came to get you." Sam replied.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that for little old me. I'm fine!"

Sam smiled. "Let's go."

"Okay. If you say so." Kya said goodbye to her girls then left with Sam.

"Should we have called Sam? You know she speaks her mind when she drinks." Sierra asked.

"She'll be fine." Hope smiled.

In the car, Kya was still in a dancing mood.

"You feel good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sam... Please don't take me home." Kya said, finally calming down.

"... Okay. Do you want to hang out with me tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. That'll be great." Kya replied.

They got to Sam's place which was a big studio apartment. He let her take the bed.

"Sam, thank you. You're like a superhero. You're like superman. Sam Lord by day and Superman by night. Instead of working at a newspaper, you're a scientist which is so much sexier and I'm like your Lois Lane... I love you. I love you so much. I love everything about you. I love your glasses, they're so cute and sexy. I love how sweet you are and the fact that you're a genius. That's even sexier and that body... Remember my senior prom? I said I couldn't find a date."

"Yeah I remember."

"That wasn't true. I had offers. I mean look at me. I was popular. I just wanted to go with you. It made it that much more special but you know, I was young and I figured you'd take me if you felt sorry for me. I've been crushing on you since the day I met you. When I was a little girl, I used to say, one day I am going to marry Sam Lord. You know I loved Disney princesses and my mom, Des and James got me even more infatuated with it. I used to think my mom and Des found their Prince Charming and you were mine, you just didn't know it yet.

"But when you met me you were four."

"Exactly but I'm not four anymore. I am a woman now and this woman is in love with you."

Sam smiled then got up and got a T-shirt out of the drawer.

"You can sleep in this." Sam handed her the shirt. She smelled it.

"It smells like you." Kya went in the bathroom then Sam changed into his pajamas and lied on the couch. She came back out a minute later and got comfortable on the bed.

"Goodnight Kya."

"Goodnight Sammy."

-v-

Drew, Tori and Leon were having a sleepover in the living room of Destiny and James' house.

"It was nice spending time with everyone tonight." Tori said.

"Yeah. Where did you and Val disappear to all that time?" Drew asked.

"I was helping her find her earrings. They're expensive." Leon replied.

"Are you really enjoying Harvard?" Tori asked.

"It's cool. Like I said I'm doing well. It's just not home. I miss my family and hanging out with you guys... You didn't sound like you were telling the truth when you said everything was going well in New York."

"I just- I don't fit in. I never do." Tori informed.

"You know the saying, why fit in when you were born to stand out?" Drew said.

"Yeah stand out like a white rose in a garden full of red ones, not like a sore thumb." Tori said.

"You are the rose. Not the thumb. Remember, you are Victorious." Drew said.

Leon rolled his eyes. Drew was always coming up with something cheesy to say to her.

"Tori, take New York by storm. Once you figure out who you are, you'll feel more comfortable." Leon said.

"It's nice being with you guys again." Drew said.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were in diapers... Remember that." Leon said.

-v-

Kya woke up the next morning to the smell of French toast, sausage and eggs. She was nervous when she first opened her eyes because she didn't know where she was or how she got there. When she sat up and saw Sam in the kitchen she was relieved.

"Sammy... How did I get here?" Kya asked.

"You had a lot to drink last night so Hope asked me to pick you up. You didn't want to go home so I brought you here." Sam replied.

"Oh. Thank you. It's a good thing I'm not promiscuous. I would've woken up in some stranger's bed."

"You still had your senses. I made breakfast."

"It smells wonderful. Just give me a second." She grabbed her phone, went in the bathroom and made a triple video call with Sierra and Hope.

"You guys asked Sam to pick me up? You know I talk too much when I drink and you know how I feel about him." Kya said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Hope asked then noticed the background and what she was wearing. "Are you at Sam's right now?"

"Yeah. He brought me to his place. I slept on the bed. He slept on the couch. Problem is, I don't remember what happened last night. What if I totally confessed my love for him? That would be so embarrassing."

"Did he say anything?" Sierra asked.

"No but he's a nice guy. That's why I love him."

"Girl, it's okay. Go act normal." Hope said.

"Easy for you to say." They ended the call then Kya peed and freshened up before she went to eat breakfast with Sam.

"Thanks for breakfast. It's delicious. So you can cook too." Kya said.

"Superman does it all." Sam responded. Kya's eyes widened. Now she was really wondering what she may have said to him because she always called him Superman. "So tell me, why didn't you want to go home last night?"

"... I've been having nightmares lately." Kya confessed.

"I saw you tossing and turning last night. You seemed like you weren't having sweet dreams so I whispered some pleasant thoughts in your ear to calm you."

"You did that? I appreciate that. That's so sweet. Honestly, I've been drinking so I can literally forget about it because when I wake up it just stays on my mind all day until I fall back to sleep. I know I shouldn't use alcohol to cope. It just causes other problems but I'm not ready to talk about it. I better get ready and just deal with it anyway because I can't keep drinking like this."

"Promise me you'll talk to someone soon."

"I promise. I know just the person to talk to." Kya noticed the watch sitting on the table in a glass box. "Cool watch. It's not like anything I've ever seen."

"That's because it's not just a watch. It's a time machine."

"Ti-Time machine?"

"Yeah. I'm still working on it. It doesn't work yet but I almost have it."

"You've really taken this genius thing to the next level."

"I also invented a machine to travel through parallel dimensions and that actually does work. I've been too scared to try it." Sam laughed. "I invent new technology and gaming software to sale. That's how I make my money but this stuff could be catastrophic in the wrong hands so no one knows that I've built them. In fact, you're the second person I've told about it."

"Cool. Who was the first?"

"Tori, I had to tell one person who would be interested and listen. I don't usually bring people to my apartment because I don't need them snooping through my inventions for obvious reasons."

"I feel special then."

This was cool. Kya never got to just hang out with Sam like this. It was like a dream to her but she still wondered if she said anything to him last night. But if he didn't bring it up, she wasn't going to. She just continued eating the delicious breakfast he made for her.


	2. Still Standing

Still Standing

Kya was four years old. She hid in a closet crying with a freshly broken arm, praying she wouldn't be found but then she heard footsteps coming toward the door. Then it swung open.

Twenty-one year old Kya awoke from her nightmare breathing heavily. She put her head in her hands. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Though it was three in the morning and she had to get up for work in a few hours, she decided to just get up for the day.

-v-

Later, Leon and Val were the only ones at Téa and Victor's so they got to openly make out on the couch until they got caught by Tori.

"What the hell?" Tori yelled.

"Tori, don't overreact." Leon said.

"Overreact? You're making out with Val! Do you realize she's sixteen and you're nineteen? What are you doing? Drew is going to kill you."

"You really think so?" Leon asked. "We know how this looks and we really fought this at first but this is real. We're really in love."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since October." Val informed.

"This has been going on for eight months?"

"Technically it's only been six months because we fought it for the first couple of months." Leon said.

"She's sixteen! She just turned sixteen!"

"I just turned nineteen!" Leon responded.

"Yeah an eighteen year old dating a fifteen year old is so much better. You're smarter than this. Do you guys have any idea about the family feuds you could start?"

"It's not Romeo and Juliet, okay? It's innocent." Leon said.

"Tell that to Drew and Matthew."

"I don't want them to freak out." Val said.

"One of you better tell them. Soon." Tori walked out of the room.

"We were bound to get caught eventually. It'll be fine. My dad and Drew love you and they're reasonable people."

"No one is reasonable when it comes to their daughter or little sister. I'm not even reasonable with my sisters. I scare off every guy that comes near Angel."

"Why do you that?"

"Because boys can't be trusted."

Val shook her head. "I'm actually going to go meet her now so I'll see you later." Val kissed him. "We'll tell them soon."

-v-

Grey was walking through Angel Square when he ran into a group of guys from school. He tried to ignore and walk around them but the leader, Boris wouldn't let that happen.

"Buchanan!" Boris called then went and pushed Grey.

"Leave me alone, Boris." Grey said.

"What are you going to do about it? Make me!" Boris pushed him again.

Grey tried to walk away. Boris pushed him to the ground.

"You're such a loser." Boris said before Corey came over and pushed him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Corey commanded then helped Grey up. Then Boris got back up and Angel and Val walked over.

"What's going on?" Val asked.

"Hi Angel." Boris said in a flirty tone.

"Ew. Goodbye." Angel said with an attitude and a frown.

"You're going to love me one day." Boris said.

"As if. In your impossible little dreams." Angel said then Boris and his friends left.

"Start standing up for yourself! What would you have done if I didn't show up?" Corey yelled.

"I don't need you to stand up for me. It's embarrassing." Grey said.

"No. What's embarrassing is you letting that asshole do this to you. If we don't stand up for you, who will if you won't?" Corey asked.

"This has gone on long enough. I'm telling dad. I guarantee you he'll put an end to this and don't say you can handle it. You can't. It's out of control." Val said.

"No! I'll tell him, okay." Grey said.

"If you don't. I will." Val said.

-v-

Kya went to Destiny and James' house after work and found James in the living room.

"Big brother!" Kya exclaimed and had a seat.

"Hey. Desi isn't here." James said.

"Oh I know. I came to see you. I need to talk."

"My ears are always open."

"This might not be easy to talk about. I just feel like you would understand."

"What is it?"

"I've been having these nightmares... Memories actually. I've tried so hard to block them out for so long. I wanted to forget so badly but I guess my mind is telling me it's time to deal with it... I remember my biological father abusing me when I was little. I wondered why he wanted to hurt me, why he didn't love me... One day he never came home and I had never been happier then the next thing I knew, I was with my mom and Shaun and my entire life changed. I wanted to be happy and normal so I just tried really hard not to think about my life before until I just didn't think about it at all but I've never really dealt with it. I know you don't talk about it but I know your dad was abusive to you. I overheard once. I just wonder how you deal with it and go on and be normal."

"... How did I deal? Well... I went through it for eighteen years and one day I just woke up and decided I had enough so I ran away. When he found me I was still afraid of him but you know how Des always says, "Never let anyone take your power. Never let them break you?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I did. I never let what he did stop me from being happy and I didn't follow in his footsteps. As far as the scars that were left, I realized it wasn't my fault, it was his problem. I had to make peace with it. Be honest with myself about everything I felt. Most people don't know I went to therapy for it before Destiny and I got together."

"How do you manage not to do what he did?"

"It's not my nature. I take my frustrations out in other ways. It's probably why I have a hero complex. I always have to save someone... Like no one saved me. I have to put away the bad guys like him and every time I do, the world seems a little bit better."

"Sometimes I'm afraid I could be like him."

"You're not. You're not evil or coldhearted. You're like your mother and your real dad, Shaun." Kya smiled. "And I'm sure your mom would understand. She lived with the man."

"Yeah but so much of her past is painful. I didn't want to bring it up... Sometimes I wonder, am I coo coo for co co puffs?"

James laughed. "Everyone in the world has a little crazy in them, some more than others. You're fine Ky. You just need to be honest about how you feel and stop running from it. You can't run from yourself."

"Thanks Jay." She hugged him.

It was really helpful to talk to James. Pushed, smacked or run over, whatever they refused to be broken. They will continue to come out on top, still standing.


	3. Just the Way You Are

Just the Way You Are

Matthew and Monica talked in their bedroom as she went through her closet. They had moved back in the Buchanan Mansion about eight years ago before Mayte was gone because they needed more space and it was nice to have all the kids around the family all the time.

"You need to tell G the truth about Justin being his biological father. I told you to tell him this years ago." Monica said.

"I know. I will. It just never seems like the right time." Matthew replied.

"The right time for you or him? You don't like to say out loud that he's not your biological son and you're afraid he won't look at you the same but you are his father regardless of what DNA says. G will always love you. Nothing can change that. What if no one ever told you the truth about your father?"

"It's not the same. Justin didn't want him."

"He still has to know. If no one treats him like he has the strength to handle things he never will." Monica sat next to Matthew on the bed. "You're a good father and nothing you tell him will make him forget it." Monica kissed him.

-v-

Drew and Tori were sitting with their feet in the pool at the Buchanan mansion. Tori kept fidgeting trying to keep her cover up, covering up.

"I feel so out of the loop about everything since I've been home, like everyone is keeping something from me."

"Like who?" Tori wondered if he had already caught on to Val and Leon.

"Val, Leon, G, my mom and James."

"Why do you think your parents are keeping something from you?"

"They just seem like they're hiding something."

"I think you feel this way because you've been gone so long."

"No, things are off... What is going on with you?" Drew asked because Tori was so fidgety.

"This thing won't do it's job and cover up." Tori replied.

"You look fine. Just take the thing off. I know you're tired of fixing it because I'm tired of watching you fix it." They laughed.

"I don't know."

"If you can't trust me, who can you trust?" Drew smiled. She finally took the annoying cover up off. Drew turned on some fun party music and got in the pool then took her hand to join him. They playfully danced around in the water for a few songs. All of a sudden a slow song came on. They looked at each other for an awkward moment then Tori suddenly decided to swim and Drew just watched her in admiration and fascination.

Leon, Ryder, Sierra Rose and Liam came out to join them.

"Snap out of it!" Ryder got Drew's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Drew questioned.

"I know you. In that hopeless romantic head of yours, you were just creating an entire story of you and Tori being married with three kids." Ryder laughed.

"Was not." Drew said.

"Oh. It was two kids." Ryder joked.

"You're not funny." Drew said. Ryder laughed.

"I'm funny. Leon, when did you realize Drew was in love with your sister?" Ryder asked.

"Around the time I realized I was in love with his sister." Leon said in a joking tone and laughed to play it off.

"Would y'all shut up?" Drew said as Tori swam her way back.

"Aw, you don't want her to know. Y'all are just too cute." Sierra said.

-v-

Meanwhile, Val was inside sitting in her room sadly holding an old Build-A-Bear when Grey came in.

"Are you all right?" Grey asked.

"Yeah... It's just, my mom gave me this bear and when you press the hand my mom's voice would say, 'Mommy, loves you Valley Bear.' It stopped working. I have other things but this was special." Val explained.

"At least you have things of your mom's. You have home videos and voice recordings. You even have some of her old clothes and toys from when she was a kid. You have people to tell you stories about her. All I have of my mom is an old year book picture. My grandparents don't even come around anymore since they've come into some money." Grey said.

"I'm sorry." Val said.

"Why doesn't dad ever tell me anything about my mom? When I ask him about her, it seems like he's trying come up with a feasible story. He tells you about your mom. Sometimes I think I'm adopted. I don't even look like a Buchanan."

"Don't be ridiculous. You look like your mom. My guess is dad just doesn't want to tell you that he and your mom just weren't close. They knew each other from school and maybe they just hooked up one night."

"You're saying, maybe I'm the result of a one night stand?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing, I just don't think they actually dated and if they did they weren't happy because then he would have stories to tell. Think about it. Add dad's stories together. First of all, we're a month apart. He says when he and my mom broke up she was barely pregnant with me but he didn't know yet."

"So my mom was the rebound."

"I don't know. I'm just trying to make sense of things."

"I want to know more about my mom. I just don't know what I'll find."

"You can start by searching the internet. Maybe there's something there. I want to know about my mom too... Dad actually gave me a new video of her. He said it's a video diary. I've just been afraid to watch it."

"You're never afraid."

"I get afraid. I'm just brave most of the time..."

"So I guess we're on a mission to learn about our mothers."

"Yeah. Have you told dad about those assholes bullying you?"

"Not yet."

"Grey Rich Buchanan!"

"Come on, don't say my whole name. It's awful. I'm going to talk to Drew first."

"If that's what you want. Things will get handled much faster if you talk to dad. He'll shut all that s**t down."

-v-

Kya was having lunch at the Buena's Dias when Sam came over to her.

"Kya. How are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Better. I spoke to James and he helped me a lot. Do you want to join me?" Kya asked.

"Sure." Sam had a seat. "I have a job for you."

"I'm always down for that. What's the job?"

"Could you decorate my apartment? Make it very... Me. It's pretty boring right now."

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"You can pretty much do whatever you want. I'm open. I have a nice budget and I'll pay you well. When you're ready, give me an estimate and we'll make it happen."

"Great! Thanks! So let me ask you something. If you could go anywhere in time, where would you go?"

"If I wanted to go to the past, I'd probably meet my biological mother. Maybe if I met her at some point in her life, she wouldn't be as bad as I imagine she was but I'm weary of traveling to the past, could mess up the present or cause a paradox. Maybe I'd go twenty years into the future or maybe a century. There could be consequences to knowing the future too."

"So it's pretty much an all around dangerous idea."

"It doesn't have to be but that's why I can't let it get into the wrong hands."

"But you could make the present better like Marty McFly."

"Or you could make it worst like Biff."

"In Biff's world it was better, not so much to everyone else." Kya laughed. "Since we're talking about it, we should watch the Back to the Future trilogy together. It could be fun."

Sam smiled, knowing her motive behind the suggestion. "Yeah, let's do that."

-v-

Before Leon went home he made a stop to Val's room to say goodbye.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked then sat next to her on the bed.

"Working myself up to watching this video diary of my mom. I've seen home videos of us but this is a little different." Val replied.

"I'd stay and watch it with you but I really shouldn't be in your room."

"That's okay and I don't think anyone would think anything of you being in here unless they caught us doing this." Val kissed him then the door flung open.

"Ooh!" Mayte (My-Tay) exclaimed as she stood at Val's door. "I'm telling daddy!"

Val grabbed her before she ran off, closed the door and sat her on the bed.

"You didn't see anything." Val said.

"Yes I did." Mayte made kissing facing.

"Listen. You can't tell daddy because I have to tell daddy and if daddy doesn't hear it from me, he'll think I was hiding this from him."

"But you are."

"Not for long. Just don't tell. One day you're going to be my age and you're going to need a favor and I will owe you one. Okay?" Mayte wasn't convinced. "I'll give you my allowance for the week." She still wasn't won over. "The next two weeks."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Mayte shook Val's hand and left the room.

"You were just blackmailed by a seven year old." Leon pointed out.

"I know." Val shook her head.

-v-

Drew was downstairs in the living room with Davonna and Veta playing the piano and singing his heart out to _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars. Davonna and Veta were singing backup.

When they got to the end of the song, they heard claps. They turned to see Grey standing there.

"Yet another one of Drew Evan Buchanan's talents. I didn't know you two could sing like that." Grey said.

"Thank you." Davonna and Veta sung in harmony. They laughed.

"Just call us Destiny's Child." Veta said.

"I'm Beyoncé." Davonna said.

"Why do you get to be Beyoncé?" Veta asked.

"Because I'm actually Destiny's child." Davonna replied.

"That doesn't count. It doesn't matter anyway. I like Kelly. Beyoncé had her hey day. Kelly is on top now." Veta said.

"And none of us were alive when Destiny's Child was even a group." Drew pointed out.

"We're going outside." Davonna informed.

"Veta, you feel all right?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine." Veta replied.

"Don't do anything crazy. Vonny, come get me if anything happens." Drew said.

"I haven't gotten sick in months. I'm growing out of it." Veta explained.

"I know. I'm just making sure. I convinced your mom to let you come along. I don't need her cursing me out if you get sick on my watch."

"I'm fine!" Veta exclaimed.

"We're leaving in about an hour or two." Drew informed before the girls went outside.

"Is that a new song? It sounds like an oldie?" Grey asked.

"It is old. You know I like a lot of old stuff." Drew replied.

"So were you singing about Tori?"

"What's up, G?" Drew changed the subject.

"I have to ask you something." Grey said in a serious tone.

"I'm all ears." Drew replied concerned.

"... Can you teach me how to fight?"

That's not something Drew expected to hear from Grey. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight? You're not a fighter."

"It's a handy skill. You're not a fighter either but you know how."

"Yeah but I have that Buchanan temper which you don't have. Perhaps, I have an Evans temper too." Drew laughed. "The skill is really a stress reliever and a good workout. My whole family can fight, we never actually do. We're lovers."

"That's why I want to learn and self defense is a useful skill."

Drew had his eye brow raised. He saw red flags. "What's going on? Somebody bothering you?"

"No!" Grey replied sort of panicked.

"Who is it? We can handle this right now."

"I'm sixteen, not six. I don't need my big brother to fight my battles. That's why I'm asking you to teach me how to fight my own."

"So someone definitely is bothering you. Bullies?" Grey didn't answer. "How long has this been going on?"

"... Since the beginning of the school year."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You know. Dad, my mom and Shane were all bullied in high school. Did you ever hear the story behind dad getting paralyzed?" Grey shook his head. "They were at a school dance and some bullies completely humiliated him so he ran off and got in the car with Hope's dad who was on drugs at the time and they got into a car accident. As tough as my mom is, as confident as she's always been, they even made her doubt herself. They really get it. They've all been through a lot."

"How'd they deal with it?"

"Eventually, the bullies found something else to do but unfortunately it all got out of control before that happend and you can't let it go that far. My mom always has a snappy come back for everything. That's what I do."

"But no one ever bothers you because you're cool and they know that you can kick their ass. So can you teach me how to fight like you?"

"You're cool too, G. Don't let other people convince you that you're not. Now I can't teach you how to fight like me. That took a lot of training. I can teach you the basics. I don't actually want you to have to fight but I'll teach you what you need to know just in case. You don't have to go up against them alone. Don't you know you have a team? We're Buchanan's. There's a lot of us and they can't beat us all. I don't care where I am in the world, you can always talk to me. When you need someone in person and immediately, Leon is still here." Drew stood up. "First thing's first. It takes more energy to swing and miss than it takes to swing and hit so the key is, don't let them hit you..." Drew began showing Grey some basic moves so that he could feel confident and well... Not get beat up.

* * *

_It's hard keeping up with these family trees lol._


	4. The Truth Will Make You Free

The Truth Will Make You Free

Val was in her room and she finally decided to watch her mom's video diary to her so she sat with her leg's Indian style and hugged the bear Hanna gave her.

"Hey Valley Bear. It's mommy! I wanted to make this for you because there's probably so much you don't know about me. I was my best self after you were born. I named you Val because it meant brave and valiant and that was everything I wanted you to be. Harmonie, well, truth is I'm secretly a Harry Potter fanatic. I love Harmonie and I figured, it'd be pretty cool to have a daughter like that." Hanna laughed. Val appreciated hearing that laugh. "Another truth. I'm not happy that I'm leaving you but these last few years have been the happiest I have ever been and that is all because of you. Don't worry about me and don't be sad. I'm fine. I just want you to have an extraordinary life. Advice from your mom is always special so here's some for you, lying only gets you in trouble and makes things worst so avoid it whenever you can. Avoid bad secrets, they'll just eat you up inside. Love who you are. There's only one you and that makes you special. Everyone has that something in them, you know? Don't let people tell you who you are. Make your own rules. That doesn't mean be rebellious so don't take that out of context." Hanna smiled. "Be a good friend but never let people walk over over you... I don't want you to think I was perfect. I wasn't. I even stole. That's wrong. Don't do it..." Hanna went on to tell Val about herself and told her a few childhood memories that really made Val's day.

-v-

Grey finally decided to check the internet for information on his mom. He came across an article from _The Banner_ written by Jeffery King.

"Twenty year old Rebecca Thompson was murdered on May 16th, 2015 by Rufus Mackey in her apartment with six week old son in the next room. It is suspected that Thompson was in debt with Mackey and many others... Mackey was sentenced to life in prison." Grey read so he went to see Jeffery.

"G! It's good to see you." Jeffery expressed.

"Yeah. Good to see you too Uncle Jeffery. I read one of your old articles from when you were writing for _The Banner_." Grey said.

"Oh you did? Which one?"

"The one about my mother." Grey said then handed him the article he printed from the internet.

"Oh." Jeffery replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Is it true? She was murdered because she owed some thugs a lot of money?"

"Shouldn't you ask your dad about this?"

"He avoids talking about her. I'm starting to think either he knew nothing about her or she was so evil he doesn't want me to know. Either way, it's bad."

Jeffery wondered if it was a good idea to tell Grey the truth. He must want to know badly. He did research and came to the noisiest person in town, a reporter. He wasn't sure if Matthew would really appreciate him telling Grey the truth but he did ask and he can't just lie to his face.

"Sometimes the truth isn't better." Jeffery said.

"The naked truth is always better than the best dressed lie." Grey quoted. "You're a reporter. You live in truth or you'll get sued."

"We also water things down, pump things up and twist things." Jeffery took a deep breath. "The article is true but she didn't just owe them... She was a manipulative, conniving, con but she loved you. That's really what's important. She loved you. You can keep digging and keep finding things you don't really want to know or you can hold on to the fact that she really loved you."

"How bad was she?" Grey asked. Jeffery thought for sure Grey would let it go but no such luck.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I rather know that she was a horrible person then have some fantasy in my head about who she may have been."

"I've said enough. Talk to your dad. Want something to drink?" Jeffery changed the subject. Grey got annoyed. He was convinced Becca was an awful person since everyone went out of their to avoid giving him facts about her and his grandparents weren't exactly the nicest people so it would make sense for them to have a daughter like that.

-v-

Drew walked into his room which he shared with Corey and sat on his bed.

"What are you doing today?" Drew asked.

"I get to spend time with my dad today. You?" Corey asked.

'I'm going to my dad's too."

"I'm surprised you don't stay there while you're on your break, at least there you have your own room. I'm sure you want your room back."

"You've been saying that for the past couple years. I keep telling you I don't mind sharing. It's a big room. I love you. It's not like I'm going to bring a girl up here. I'd rather not give my mom a heart attack. I have my dad's house for that. No. I'm joking."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I don't even have a girl."

"That's because you're in love with Tori. I don't get it. She's like Ugly Betty."

"Ugly Betty wasn't actually ugly. She just needed a make over. America Ferrera is damn near fifty and she's still fine. Victorious is beautiful, inside and out."

"Man, you got it bad."

"She _is_ beautiful. I wish people could see behind the glasses and the clothes and see what I see."

"Why don't you just tell her, you're in love with her? You know she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"It's weird, we've been friends since we were babies."

"Isn't she technically your cousin by marriage?"

"What? My great-uncle's wife's brother's daughter? That doesn't count and since Uncle Clint passed away, she's technically not even my cousin my marriage. We just happen to share cousins, like you for instance... And I rather stay here because this is really home for me. When I was about fourteen and summer rolled around I stayed at my dad's most of the time so I could get away with more stuff and since that wasn't the norm, my mom got suspicious and figured out what I was doing and saw I started to get that spoiled brat syndrome. She broke me out of that so fast. Looking back on it, it's funny... I didn't even have sex until last year, after I turned eighteen and even then I went to my dad's. It's easier to get away with stuff in that big ass mansion. I was scared to bring a girl in here unless it was Tori or someone because obviously we wouldn't do anything."

"You wish you were doing something with Tori." Drew threw a pillow at him. "By the way, you're such a mama's boy."

"I know, right... So tell me, who is bullying G?"

"He told you? It's this kid, Boris. He's the step-son of that sleazy car-salesman that does those commercials and gets sued every so often."

"Justin Cassidy?"

"Yeah him.

-v-

Sam was in his apartment working on his time machine. First he had to get it to really work then he had to get it to work correctly. You don't want any messiness when you're time traveling.

There was a knock at the door and Kya was on her way over so he let her in. She had sketches, swatches, blueprints and an estimate to show him.

"How's the time machine coming?"

"It's coming, working out some kinks. Plus I decided to make another one as well." He put the watches away. "What do you have for me?"

She laid it all out on the table and explained her vision.

"Wow. You seem to know me pretty well."

"I should. I've known you basically my whole life."

"It's very detailed and one of a kind."

"That's my moto. That's me so I apply it to my business."

"I love all of this. Start as soon as possible. I'm tired of looking at this boring room and I just have so much _stuff_."

"This should be fun."

-v-

Val and Leon were in the horse stables. They were sitting in the hay. She sat in between his legs with his arms around her waist. They just knew they wouldn't get caught in there. It's funny. They hadn't gotten caught in months, now they've gotten caught twice in a couple weeks.

"How was it watching your mom's video diary?" Leon asked.

"Nice actually, a little therapeutic. I think I want to go to Rosewood for a few weeks, just to get more of an idea of where she comes from." Val said.

"You've never been there?"

"Not since I was three. My grandmother always comes here to visit me. I'll have to ask my dad but it shouldn't be a problem. Let's go horseback riding."

"Isn't it suspicious, us going horseback riding together?" They stood up.

Val laughed. "You're so scared."

"I am. We just need to let the cat out the bag because this is making me paranoid. You're a daredevil. You always want to take a risk. I'm risking my best friend and your dad not liking me."

"Aww baby. Let's go riding and we'll tell Drew and my dad afterward, okay?"

"Tell me what?" Drew walked in. It was unusual for Leon to be in the stables with Val.

"What are you doing in here?" Val asked.

"I'm going to ride for a while but y'all didn't answer my question."

"Okay. Drew, listen." Val started. Leon touched her arm to stop her.

"Drew... Val and I have been dating for some months now." Leon said slowly then there was a long pause.

"What?" Drew blurted

"Drew, calm down." Val knew he was about to snap.

"You've been dating my little sister? What the hell? You're too old for her. I go away and you do this? What are you thinking?"

"I love her." Leon said.

"You don't do love. You've never even had a girlfriend. You have girl friends with benefits. I am trying to rap my head around what you're thinking, either of you. You're my best friend. I trusted you. Everyone trusts you. This is beyond irresponsible."

"You don't understand. It's not what you're thinking. Besides, I don't have a problem with you being with my sister if you would ever make a move."

"It's not at all the same thing. If I had a thing for Angel, it'd be the same thing then you would want to kick my ass like I want to do to you right now... What is the sense in this? You're way too experienced to be with a sixteen year old Leon! Especially my sixteen year old sister!"

"Your sister is way more experienced than my sister but I'm not stopping you from being with her."

"What?" Drew outburst.

Val covered her face and shook her head. She couldn't believe he just said that.

Leon backed up.

"So you have been sleeping together?" Drew was really angry and bothered now and started moving closer to Leon.

"Come on now. I can change. I'm a one woman man now. I wouldn't hurt Val. You used to play the field too but you wouldn't hurt Tori." Leon eased his way toward the stable doors. He actually understood where Drew was coming from because if it was the other way around, he wouldn't be calm, cool and collected either. When they first started to have feelings for each other, he tried not to give in to it but the heart was stronger than the mind. Maybe if they were upfront from the beginning it wouldn't be so bad but they weren't so it is.

"Leon, just go." Val said.

"And don't come back." Drew said.

Leon left. He figured they'd make up later.

"You're overreacting." Val said.

"Really?" Drew questioned.

"Yes. We love each other and he is the perfect boyfriend. It's even better that he's your best friend."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"I want you to calm down and think rationally."

"I am. You two are thinking irrational. You're not allowed to see him anymore."

"You're not my daddy. You can't tell me what to do."

"So what is dad going to say?"

"I'm going to tell him now."

They went in the house and found Matthew and Monica in their bedroom.

"Daddy, there's something I have to tell you." Val said in a sweet baby voice, sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What is it, Blossom?" Matthew asked.

"I have a boyfriend." Val informed in the same voice. Drew was so over this little act.

"Oh you do? That's nice. I'd like to meet him." Matthew said.

"You already know him." Val said.

Matthew couldn't imagine who that could be. "Then who is it?" He asked.

"Leon." Val said sweetly.

"Lord?" Matthew exploded. That sweet little father/daughter moment was over. Val quickly sat upright as Matthew stood up. "How the hell is Leon Lord your boyfriend?"

"We just fell for each other one day." Val explained.

"Did you know about this?" Matthew asked Drew.

"I just found out." Drew replied.

"What the hell was Leon thinking? What the hell were you thinking? In what world does this make sense to you two?" Matthew asked.

"Ours." Val replied.

"Val Harmonie, you are about to be a junior in high school. He's about to be a sophomore in college. I have seen that boy with so many girls in the last few years, I can't even count them and you will not be another notch on that belt. No. Absolutely not."

"It's not like that with us. This is a real committed relationship and I'm mature enough to handle it."

"So mature, you came in here and acted like a baby to convince me to let you date a college boy who is way more experienced. How long has this been going on?"

"A few months." She basically whispered. She wasn't feeling too confident about this conversation anymore.

"You have got to be kidding me. So you've been lying to me? That's very mature too." Matthew said sarcastically.

"That's because I was afraid you'd react like this. You're not even trying to understand. You and Drew are so much alike, gosh."

"I know what boys want. When I was a year older than Leon, I already had three kids and I be damned if I'm going to be a grandfather before I'm forty."

"We're not dumb enough not to use protection."

Drew knew she was about to get a lecture now. He just leaned back on the wall.

"That's funny. That's what Destiny and I said before we became teen parents! Let me just point out to you that your mom and I used protection and the condom broke and she got careless with the birth control. My point is, things go wrong. So if you're going to have sex, you need to be ready to deal with the consequences of what could happen and you my darling daughter are not and I'm not raising any grand kids. You better not be having sex anyway!"

"Ooh. Think fast Val." She thought. Her heart was pounding quickly.

"This is when you say, 'No daddy, I'm not having sex.'" There was a very long pause. Val stared at the floor. This went nothing like she planned. "That's it, you're not leaving the house until you're thirty."

"Matthew, be rational." Monica said.

"I don't want to be rational. I want to not be a grandfather."

"Can I say something?" Val asked.

"Yes." Monica replied for Matthew.

"There's a bigger age gap between you and Monica than there is between me and Leon so what's the difference?"

"We were mature adults. You on the other hand, are not. I waited until we were both matured enough before I asked Monica out so if you and Leon want to date in about five years, all well and good."

"Ugh! I guess this is a bad time to ask if I can spend a few weeks in Rosewood at my grandma's house."

"Rosewood?" Matthew questioned.

"I want to see where my mom grew up."

"No. This is a perfect time. Call your grandma and ask her."

"Really?" Val got excited.

"Yep!" Matthew exclaimed. It was a perfect way to get her away from Leon for awhile. "Go ahead on to Rosewood."

"Thanks daddy!" That brightened her day a little.

"Now go to your room." Matthew said.

"Fine." Val started toward the door.

"I'll be in there in a minute. We need to have a talk." Monica said.

"Yes ma'am." Val went to her room.

"You two can be more understanding." Monica said to Matthew and Drew.

"No I can't." Matthew said stubbornly.

"We're going to talk about this later." Monica said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Matthew said.

Monica went to talk to Val.

"So you're having sex. How long has that been going on?" Monica asked.

"About a year." Val replied.

"I told you to come to me before you decided to have sex."

"I know but you didn't bet on me being fifteen when I decided. I listened when you gave me the talk, okay? I'm on birth control. I always, always use condoms and I get tested for STD's every six months. No, Leon isn't my first. He's my... third." She mumbled the last part. "But he's careful and responsible. He wouldn't put me in a position where I could get pregnant or something. He's not going around knocking people up like dad did."

"I'm glad you listened to me and that you're being responsible. I still think you're too young but I'm also aware that we can't stop you from doing what you want to do when you're not in our presence. We need you to be honest and if you can't talk to your dad, talk to me... You know, your dad really tried to be responsible after Drew was born but like he said, sometimes things go wrong anyway. You need to be prepared to deal with that and he wasn't. From his senior year of high school to his senior year of college he struggled a lot and he just wants you all to avoid making the same mistakes he made. You guys weren't the mistakes but the bad decisions were."

"I know... Leon and I, this is real love and we're good for each other. We get it. It's not ideal. It doesn't completely make sense but it's right." Val explained.

"I'm not making any promises but I'll talk to your dad."

"Thank you!" Val hugged her.

"Don't get excited." Monica left the room.

-v-

Grey wanted to get a burger to-go from Rodi's so Angel was going to meet him there so they could go back to the mansion together. When he arrived in front of Rodi's, he saw something that woke up some nerves he didn't know he had. There was Boris being a little bit too aggressive with Angel. It was one thing to mess with him but it was another thing to mess with a woman, especially one he really cared about. His fists were balled up, he got out of the car, ran over, pushed Boris back and stood in front of Angel.

"Never touch her again." Grey said in a stern tone.

"Look who finally got some balls." Boris said. "Face it, Grey. She's way out of your lead."

"No. You're the one who's out of my lead." Angel said.

"You'll learn." Boris said.

"You're the one with a lot to learn. Let's go G." Angel said before she and Grey started to walk into Rodi's but Boris pushed Grey. The next thing they knew Grey socked Boris so hard in the face he fell to the floor. Grey just looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't even think about it before he did it. He never hit anybody before. He really didn't like it but Boris had it coming. It actually hurt so bad it took everything for Boris not to cry. Grey was afraid Boris would stand up and want to really fight.

"I didn't see that one coming." Boris played off his pain, embarrassment and shame though they were the only three around at the moment. He stood up.

"There's more where that came from." Grey hoped he wouldn't challenge him with that statement.

"No one's afraid of you loser. You're just some kid who got lucky he was adopted by some rich guy because his real daddy didn't want him but guess what, he wanted me." Picking on him wouldn't work anymore so Boris decided cut him with words.

"What are you talking about? My dad is my real dad."

"Secrets in the Buchanan family I see. Matthew Buchanan isn't your father, Justin Cassidy is."

Grey stared Boris down and started breathing a little harder. "Let's go Angel." Grey and Angel went to his car. He no longer wanted that burger. He wanted answers. No more lies. It was time he knew everything.


	5. The Truth

The Truth Will Make Me Free

In Matthew and Monica's room, Val and Leon were still the subject of conversation.

"Just let them date." Monica insisted.

"I know he's your family and all but why would I trust that nineteen year old boy with my little girl?" Matthew asked.

"Firstly, she's not a little girl anymore. She's a young lady and you have to accept that. Secondly, this is not about Leon being my little cousin. He's a good boy and a good person and if they feel as though their connection goes beyond being friends, then let them try. It's better for her to date someone we all know we can trust than some guy no one even knows when you think about it."

"I don't trust him."

"You're being ridiculous. He would never hurt Val. He's Drew's best friend. He is my cousin and you've known him his whole life. Our trust means too much to him and I don't think they would risk this if it didn't really mean anything to them."

"They're sixteen and nineteen. Everything is a big deal to them." They headed out of the room still discussing the issue.

"The age difference really isn't that deep. A nineteen year old boy is mentally like sixteen anyway. Just give them boundaries, they won't cross the line."

"Yeah right. They've already been lying to me for half a damn year _and_ having sex."

"You can't really control that, unfortunately."

"I can if I lock her in her room until she's fifty."

"Unfortunately, you can't do that either." Monica said as they came downstairs then entered the living room where Drew was telling Mayte an elaborate, action filled story of Snow White which completely stopped Matthew and Monica's debate because they couldn't believe the story he was inventing.

"And they lived happily ever after." Drew finished.

"Cool. I'm going to draw a picture!" Mayte ran off.

"That's not how the story of Snow White goes." Monica said.

"I know. Mine is so much better." Drew replied.

"She's going to tell her friends all these crazy stories." Mayte said.

"Sometimes I'm surprised you're not a writer." Matthew said.

"Davonna has that covered. We collaborate on stories sometimes. You can thank my mom and James for our vivid imaginations. They would always tell us crazy stories before bed then we'd go to sleep and dream up something even wilder. Those were the days." Drew reminisced.

"Dad!" Grey yelled as he walked into the house with Angel.

"In here." Matthew replied wondering what was going on. Grey and Angel entered the room a moment later. "What's going on?"

"Are you my biological father?" Grey asked, catching Matthew off guard. Matthew wasn't prepared for this conversation but it was a long time coming. He had a seat.

All Monica could think was, "Oh Lord, I told him to tell him a long time ago." She had a seat too.

"Where is this coming from?" Matthew asked.

"Are you?" Grey yelled in frustration.

Drew was just looking back and forth because he didn't know what the hell was going on. no one was used to Grey being so aggressive.

"No." Matthew sighed.

Drew's eyes widened in disbelief but remained silent.

A tear fell from Grey's eyes. He just felt like his life was a lie.

"So sleazy car dealer is?" Grey asked.

Matthew wondered where he heard all this. "Yes... Who told you this?"

"You should have told me!" Grey exclaimed.

"You're right." Matthew agreed.

"G, stood up against this bully and the bully is the man's step-son. He saw that threatening G wouldn't work anymore so he blurted that out." Angel revealed. It needed to be said and they were just going to go around in circles. "You have to be honest about everything, just like you want your dad to be with you... I'm going to talk to Val while you guys talk about this." Angel went upstairs.

"Have a seat son." Matthew said and Grey did as told.

"I want the truth about everything. No more secrets. I want it all, even if it hurts." Grey said.

"Okay." Matthew took a deep breath. It was as hard to say as it was for Grey to hear.

"Am I adopted? Were you and my mom ever even together?"

"You're not exactly adopted. There was a paternity test when you were born that said I was your father. It was false. I found out after you got sick when you were three. After you started to get better, I asked one of your mom's old friends if she had any idea who your father was and she led me in Justin's direction. He confirmed it."

"So he knew? He always knew?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't want me?"

"He's an ass, always has been."

"How was the paternity test false?"

"Just give it to him straight, Matt." Monica said. A lot of people knew the truth and were good about not revealing it but it could still get back to Grey one day so he might as well hear everything from Matt.

"Start at the beginning. How did you even know my mom?" Grey asked.

"We went to the LHS together. That's obviously true but she and Justin sort of were the ring leaders in bullying me freshman year." Matthew explained.

"You're kidding me." Grey replied.

"I dated Hanna, Val's mom from Freshman year of college to just before sophomore year started. I took the break up pretty hard so..." Matthew wondered why he told this part of the story. He looked at Monica wondering if he should just skip ahead.

"You've gone this far." Monica said.

"I went to the club, got really drunk, Becca was there. She partied a lot..."

"You had a one night stand?" Grey asked simply.

"Noooo." Matthew replied unbelievably.

"It was a one night stand. Move on." Grey faced the fact. After everything he heard already, he wasn't worried about that. Matthew sighed. He never wanted him to know that. He told him they dated because it sounded better.

"Anyway, she told me she was pregnant. About nine months later, you were here. I thought we used protection but I couldn't remember because I was drunk so don't drink. Since I couldn't remember she said we didn't but I found out when I learned about Justin that we actually did use protection."

"Why did she lie about everything?"

"Your mom and her family had lost all their money so she figured... Having a baby with a rich guy could fix that but she wanted her baby to have a good father and Justin wouldn't be so she made a deal with him to get her pregnant and named me the father."

"She was something vicious. They both are. I don't understand how I come from them."

"Your mom loved-"

"Yeah- yeah, I know." Grey cut Matthew off. "So that's what all the lies are about? My mom was this awful person and Justin didn't want me? I appreciate you trying to give me a good image of what my mother was but I don't want the lie. If she loved me, that's great. If that's all the good you can say about her then fine. She was who she was. I don't resent her or admire her. I can't even remember her. I have a mom who's a great person and a dad who loves me and I can live with that. I just don't want to live in a fantasy."

"Another thing, I had Justin sign this agreement to stay away from you in case he changed his mind. It's just, he wouldn't have been good for you ever and I felt that was the best I could do to protect you from him... G, I just want you to understand, I never looked at you any differently. The moment I learned the truth, didn't change how I felt about you. I love you so much. You are my son, just as Drew is and nothing could ever change that."

Grey hugged Matthew. "I love you too dad." He then hugged Monica. "I love you too mom."

"About this bully." Matthew started.

"I think he'll leave me alone now. I punched him in the face... Our self defense class worked." Grey informed Drew.

"You knew about this?" Matthew asked.

"I really just found out. I showed him how not to get beat up." Drew explained.

"I'm glad you went to Drew and I'm glad you were able to stand up to him-"

"I was actually standing up for Angel. He was harassing her."

"I'm still going to have a little talk with this little Boris kid and Justin. That's if there's anything left once Victor gets to them after finding out he harassed Angel."

-v-

Val and Angel were chatting in Val's room.

"So my dad isn't G's bio dad? Wow. I hope he's okay. It doesn't really change anything. I actually remember when I first met my dad and brothers. I was really nervous about meeting my dad. When I first met G, he was recovering from a blood transfusion. I didn't really know what that meant then. I just knew he didn't look too well. I thought he was so sweet. Even though he was just a month younger than me, I just wanted to protect him. That was when I thought boys were gross." Val laughed. How things change. "But my brothers weren't. My dad and G, had such a great bond and I thought that was so cool. Nothing could ever break that. Thinking back, that was a bad time for all us. "

"How so?" Angel asked.

"G was getting over being sick. I knew my mom was going to be leaving and never coming back soon and Destiny and James were in the hospital so Drew was really scared and sad. Destiny got better but James was still in a coma and Drew would cry because he didn't want Des to be sad and hurt and he didn't want James to die. It's such a vivid memory because it's some of the first we have together. He would always say he had two daddies and he didn't want one to die. I was like, 'Wow, you have two daddies? I just got one.' It took Drew a really, really long time to get over the fear of losing them. I could relate because my mom was sick and I knew she was leaving. I didn't really understand that she was actually dying until I was a little older. The three of us really needed each other at that time. We still do and we really love each other... I guess I should be more understanding when Drew is being really overprotective... Angel, I want you to know I've been seeing Leon the past six months."

"My brother Leon?" Angel asked.

"Yes! Why does everyone do that? No one knows another Leon."

"Because it's weird. Isn't it illegal?"

"Ugh! You sound like everyone else."

"It's just...weird. You've hid this from me all this time?" Angel shook her head. "It's weird." She repeated again.

"I got it. My dad won't let me see him again. I'm really angry. I can't believe he won't reason with me on this. I hope Monica helps me out."

"Good luck with that." Angel replied somewhat sarcastically. She was very much like Victor when it came to sarcasm. She was also the one of his children who shared his humor. They all had a piece of him but Angel was probably the most like him in the best ways. Leon had his charm and protectiveness. Tori had his loner tendencies. Both Tori and Sam had his ability to learn quickly. Sam had his focus, determination and laid back demeanor.

"Could you be more supportive?"

"You act like it's not WEIRD. It is. Like people are just going to adjust to that overnight. You're completely throwing off life as we know it but if that's what you two want want I mean, I guess I'm cool with it. It'll just take some getting used to."

"Thanks. I'll take that. My dad is letting me go to Rosewood for a couple weeks. I just got off the phone with my grandma and she said it's a go."

"Cool! I know how much you yearn that piece of your mom in your life."

"Hey! Why don't you come along, if my grandma and your parents says it's okay. I think my dad would be more comfortable if I didn't go alone. Besides, you're the responsible innocent one. Everyone feels safer when you're around."

"This is true. I'll ask. It'll be nice to get away. Nothing like time with your bestie." Angel said before they did their own special hand gesture that they've been doing since they were three and four years old."

-v-

Corey came home after spending time with his dad, Zane and wanted to talk to Destiny and James. He found them in the living room where Destiny was giving James a back massage with the music playing.

"Should I come back?" Corey asked.

"No. Come on. We were just listening to music." Destiny said.

Corey had a seat across from them. James sat up and Destiny put her legs on his lap.

"What's up sweetie?" Destiny asked.

"I want to move in with my dad." Corey informed. Destiny and James looked at each other. They hate to tell him no but...

"No." James said. "It's not that we don't understand. We get it. He's your dad, you love him. He loves you. You have a bond. I personally didn't have that with my father but I have it with my kids and it's very important but-"

"-We told your mom we would take care of you and do what's best for you and that includes not letting you live with him. He's not responsible. If he were, your mom would have said she wanted you to live with your dad." Destiny finished what James was saying.

"You both just don't like him because of what he did to you." Corey said.

"This isn't about how we feel about him. This is about what's best for you. We know you get away with way more with your dad than you do here but you need the structure that we give." James said.

"Remember that year, Drew tried to get away with stuff by going to Matthew's? I broke him out of that real quick. Not that Matthew is irresponsible, the mansion is just too damn big and you can't catch everything... We're sorry Corey. We love you, okay? That's why we have to say no and we know that's what your mom would want."

Corey was disappointed. He just went to his to his room.

-v-

Drew and Matthew had some alone time in the living room.

"It feels good to have you back Drew." Matthew said.

"It feels good to be back. I always feel like the luckiest person in the world. I have two sets of great parents, the best siblings, the best friends. My whole family is the greatest. I'm happy I'm alive so I can soak it all up."

"I'm glad you were born."

Drew smiled. "Are you going to let Val and Leon date?"

"Eh. I guess. I'll keep an eye on them though, set some boundaries." Matthew said unsure. "I'll tell her _after_ she comes back from Rosewood."

"It'll definitely take some getting used to. Well I'm going to go home but you know, I always come back. I learned a lot about you today. Now that you've told G the truth, maybe you'll tell me the truth about your relationship with my mom."

"What are you talking about? There's no secrets." Matthew said was lost. There's nothing to tell.

"If you say so. Love you dad." They hugged before Drew left.

-v-

Kya, Sierra and Hope went for what was supposed to be a six mile run but after three miles Sierra and Hope took a break on a park bench.

"Come on! We've got to run the three miles back. Discipline!" Kya said like a drill sergeant.

"You are crazy! Running back is uphill!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Yeah! Get out of here Wonder Woman. I'm tired." Hope said.

"No pain, no gain!" Kya exclaimed.

Sierra and Hope just looked at her.

"Fine. I'll finish on my own and come pick y'all up when I'm done." Sierra and Hope gave her a thumbs up. Kya continued to run then ran into Sam who was out there doing something scientific. "Sammy!"

"Hey! You're running all alone?" Sam asked.

"I was running with my girls but they couldn't take it."

"I've got on sneakers. I'm comfortably dressed. I can run with you."

"Really?" She turned into a little girl all over again.

"Yeah!" Sam laughed a little.

"What about your experiment?"

"I'm done. Let's go!"

They ran until they got to the six mile point.

"You're in good shape." Kya observed.

"So are you." Sam said.

"I got to keep the curves tight."

A man who sold roses came by.

"A rose for the lady?" The man asked.

"Oh we're not-" Kya started.

"Sure. Thanks." Sam said then paid the man for one and handed it to her. "Don't forget to stop and smell them." Sam smiled.

"That was unexpected." Kya thought but didn't read anything into it except Sam was a nice guy being a nice guy.

-v-

Destiny was giving James another back massage in the living room while they listened to music, something more romantic this time.

"Is it helping?" Destiny asked.

"You know your hands are magic." James replied before sitting up. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"We have to take care of each other." She kissed him then cuddled up to him. "I guess you were right about going to Barcelona when we did. We still haven't made it to India. Life got in the way. We were working then we had a baby and another baby."

"Let's do it. What are we waiting for? This is a good time. The kids are older. We can make it a family vacation."

We'll see." Destiny said then... "Ooh." Destiny put her hand to her head as she responded to a migraine coming on.

"Let me get you something for that." James said.

"No baby. I'll get it. I'll be right back." Destiny went to the kitchen, got some medication for the pain and some water and popped a couple pills.

"Mom." Drew said after coming in the back door unheard. He watched her take the medication. She didn't even know. As soon as he called her, she quickly hid the bottle then turned to face him.

"Hey Little Prince. How was your day?"

"Fine. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Love."

"I saw you take those pills."

"Oh those? They're just pain pills."

"Are you addicted?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you hiding them?" Drew suspected there were some secrets going on since he came home from school anyway.

Destiny sighed. "Okay. You know what, no more secrets. Go get your brothers and sisters. Family meeting."

Drew went upstairs. Destiny got a glass of water and medication for James then went back to the living room.

"Figured you probably needed this." Destiny said.

"Thanks. I did." James replied.

"We're having a family meeting."

"Why?"

"Because our son just caught me taking these pain killers and I don't want him to think I have an addiction. We've hid it long enough. I think they can handle knowing what's going on now."

A few minutes later, all the kids including Corey came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"We're having another baby!" James exclaimed.

"Yay!" Jacob exclaimed.

"No! Your daddy is joking. No more siblings for you guys. Shop is closed. Tubes are tied." Destiny playfully hit James.

"But I want to be a big brother." Jacob said.

"Then adopt Mayte as your little sister because that's about the closet you're going to get to that."

"What's really going on? Roy and I have noticed that something is wrong for months now." Davonna said.

"I've noticed every since I've been back." Drew said.

"I guess it's been getting harder to hide." James said.

"You all know about the car accident we were in all those years ago. We never totally recovered from it." Destiny started.

"What do you mean? You seem fine." Drew said.

"That's because we've been hiding it." James said.

"All this time? Why didn't you tell me?" Drew asked.

"After the accident, you were so afraid of losing us. We didn't want to scare you. You didn't really let go of what happened until you got in high school. Ever wonder why you, G, your dad and Monica went with us on our honeymoon?" Destiny asked. Drew didn't know what she was referring to. "Barcelona."

"I never really realized that that was your honeymoon. So that is a little weird." Drew replied.

"At the time, you always wanted to be with us because you were afraid something would happen to us so you all went along so we could have our honeymoon and keep you content." Destiny explained.

"Okay but I moved on from that a long time ago. You could've told me."

"We didn't want you to regress and I wasn't aware to what extent your dad's problems were until you went to college." Destiny stated with a hint of annoyance, possibly a hint of anger as well in her voice. "Anyway, occasionally, I get these really horrible migraines and that's why I was taking the pain killers. There's not really anything that can be done about it but it's not all the time."

"And dad?" Drew questioned as they waited to hear what James' problem was.

"My knee is bad. My back is jacked and I'm not as mentally sharp as I used to be." James informed.

"What does that mean?" Davonna asked.

"Cognitive skills have gradually slowed down over the years." James tried to explain.

"That sounds bad. That's bad, isn't it?" Royale asked.

"Those are pretty critical skills to be a detective and I'm pretty sure you need to be in better shape." Drew said.

"Yeah. I've been over compensating just so that I can continue to do my job as well as I do but the next thing I have to tell you guys is that I'm quitting my job." James said.

"But you love your job." Davonna said.

"Yeah but I can't do it as well as I used to and I have to face the fact that I'm not well enough to do it before I get fired anyway. It's not safe for me or anyone else. I have a delayed reaction and you have to think and move quickly in this field. It's fine. I've helped a lot of people and now it's time for me to put my attention elsewhere." James explained.

"What about money?" Drew asked.

"We're good, great actually. Vonny, Roy, Jake, your college funds are already set up." Destiny informed.

"You guys have no idea how well off we actually are. You know we invested in your Uncle Bobby's last few movies and they did spectacular in the box office. We made a lot, A LOT of money off that and we're starting a production company with your uncle and Ty. We're calling it, Ford-Evans Productions. It's our next investment and it'll probably ring us in another few million." James explained.

"Another?" Drew questioned.

"Few?" Davonna questioned.

"Million?" Royale questioned.

"Like we said, y'all have no idea." Destiny said.

"Y'all been holding back!" Corey exclaimed.

"See, we're good and I make a great living as a lawyer and we've been saving money every since we've been together." Destiny said.

"The Evans' and Fords may not have started from the top but we're going to end there." James said.

"No one knows how much we're actually worth except our parents, Ty, Dani and Bobby. We're just going to keep it that way for now." Destiny said.

"So basically what you're telling us is, we're like really rich." Davonna said.

Destiny and James just shrugged and nodded like it wasn't a big deal.

"Buchanan rich?" Royale asked excitedly.

"No, we're not that rich." Destiny laughed.

"So when Vonny writes her first feature film, we can make it happen!" James exclaimed.

"I like the sound of that." Davonna said.

"Last thing you all need to know is your daddy needs spinal surgery to fix his back." Destiny said.

"I'm not getting that." James said.

"Yes you are." Destiny said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"No. I'm. Not."

They went back and forth. For a moment, they just stared each other down. The kids just watched them.

"Anywho! Our family is going to be just fine and no one has anything to worry about." Destiny said with a smile. "Kisses and hugs my loves." All the kids hugged and kissed them. "We'll see you guys later." Destiny said in a happy tone. She and James left the room hand in hand.

"I guess we should go back to our rooms." Royale said.

All the kids except Drew headed upstairs and when they got to the steps they stopped for a moment.

"It's about to go down." Davonna said. They all knew Destiny and James went upstairs to argue about that surgery even though they tried to play it off. They ran upstairs to listen at the door.

"What the hell do you mean you're not getting the surgery?" Destiny questioned as soon as the door closed.

"We already discussed this." James said calmly as he sat on the bed.

"I didn't agree to you not getting the surgery. That doesn't even sound right. Why don't you want to do it?"

"I don't want to risk it and I don't like hospitals. I'm forty years old. I've already seen the light about five times. Four of those times was because of that accident."

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid to die?"

"No! I've already done that. I'm just not ready. Our youngest is eight years old. I want to see them grow. I have a lot more living to do."

"You're not going to die. Greg wouldn't risk you dying."

"Anything can happen and the surgery is experimental. There's never been a cure for my problem before. It might not even work. I can end up worst."

"It's no longer an experiment. It was two years ago but now they have successfully performed this surgery on people and if you don't get it, you can become paralyzed eventually anyway. You haven't been helping the problem. You keep lifting the kids as big as they are. You keep lifting me, lifting s*** you're not supposed to freaking be lifting. You should have stopped working a long time ago. You spend your life saving people, it's time save yourself." Destiny was getting angrier. "You hid the severity of your problems from me for years. We never had secrets from each other besides this one. I had to find out from Greg what was going on with you and I've only known for less than a year. Like it's not enough worrying about you just being a detective, let's add all this other s***. Greg had to tell me himself, that's how bad this is. Your back is already getting worst!"

"I'm going to be fine." James said, still calm. That seemed to be frustrating Destiny even more.

"No you're not! You're not fine now and you won't be in the future if you don't take care of yourself. You would give me hell if this was the other way around. We need you and you know it. We need you to be at your best and you're not. So fix it James!" Destiny snapped. He knew she was mad. She called him James. She never calls him James. She either calls him Jay, Charming, King, Baby but never James.

"Let's go to India."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Did you really just suggest that right now? I swear my migraine just came back." Destiny leaned against the dresser.

"Let's go to India and when we come back-"

Outside the door, the kids were still listening then Drew came upstairs.

"What are y'all doing?" Drew asked. They all moved away from the door. Drew shook his head. "Go to my room."

-v-

Val went to see her mom's old friend Aria. As she stepped up to her door, her phone rung. It was Angel.

"Angel, can you go?" Val asked about Angel going along to Rosewood.

"Yeah! My mom wants to talk to your grandma first but it's cool. This should be fun. I'll talk to you later."

After hanging up, Aria came to the door and let Val in. Aria had been married to Dani and Monica's cousin Baz for the past two years. They had a one year old daughter, Arely.

"Auntie Aria, how are you?" Val asked.

"Good. How are you?" Aria asked.

"I'm going to Rosewood for a couple weeks."

Aria paused with a concerned looked on her face. "Why?"

"Because I haven't been there since I was three and I want to learn more about my mom, feel where she grew up."

"You're not missing anything. Matt's actually letting you?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He knows how much your mom hated it there. She only went back because she needed her mom to help her raise you."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Uh... I just don't think you should go. Just do me a favor. Don't mingle too much. Don't ask too many questions."

"What?" Val was confused.

"Our friends don't even live there anymore so you can't talk to them either."

"Then I'll just spend time with my grandma." Val felt like Aria was acting really strange. Perhaps daddy wasn't the only one with secrets.

-v-

In Drew and Corey's room, the kids discussed how they were feeling.

"Is daddy going to die?" Jacob asked.

"He'll be fine." Drew said.

"Mom said if he doesn't get the surgery, he could end up paralyzed." Royale said.

"Dad is going to get the surgery." Drew said sure of himself.

"How can you be so sure?" Davonna asked.

"Because that's what's best for him and all of us really. Besides, mom is a pain to argue with and he doesn't like it when she's upset." Drew said.

"I hope you're right. This is my dad's fault... I love them so much. I don't want anything to happen to them." Corey said.

"Perhaps, I'm just an honorary Ford but the Evans-Ford clan, there's nobody tougher than us. Look at everything our family has gone through. We're going to make it through this just like we've made it through everything else. Like mom said, we're going to be fine. Dad is going to be fine."


	6. Something That I Want

Something That I Want

Sam was back at working on that time machine. He was finally able to generate enough energy for it to work. He was confident the little thing was powerful enough to move someone through time. It was just a matter of it not malfunctioning. This was exciting. There were just a few glitches to work through.

-v-

It was almost midnight. Drew came downstairs from his bedroom and took a moment to admire the family portrait in the hallway. He heard the television so he went into the living room and found his mom watching one of Bobby's movies called, "Man Behind the Mask" which was starring Nate. It was nearing the end now.

"Mom." Drew called.

"Prince! Hey! Come spend time with mommy!" Destiny exclaimed energetically for it to almost be midnight.

Drew sat next to his mom. "You sure have a lot of energy for this time of night." He said.

"Right. I'm wide awake."

"Uncle Nate did a great job in this." Drew referred to the movie.

"Yeah! This was the first movie we executive produced. It paid off this house!"

"What do you guys really know about the film industry?"

"More than you think sweetie. We've gained so much knowledge about it over the years and we're all business oriented. Not only that but your Uncle Bobby is an established director, Langston's an established writer, both award winning. They have so many ideas and they really wanted to go independent instead of depending on the studios. After the last few films, we knew we were on to something. What makes it so great is that it's a family business. None of us came from money and now that we have it, a lot of it, we're being really smart about it. My far-in-the future grandchildren won't have to worry."

"It's really cool to see us go from that apartment we used to live in to this house and now you're millionaires." Drew still couldn't believe it.

"It's amazing. We did good." Destiny said proudly.

"How's dad doing?"

"This isn't one of his better days but he's all right. He's sleeping."

"Is he always in a lot of pain?"

"Some days are better than others. He masks the pain with the pain killers to function normally. It wasn't always so bad. The problems worsened over the years. No one predicted all this after the accident."

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah! You know we never go to bed angry. When we said our vows we really meant every word. There's nothing we can't get through. Our love is that strong. We're not perfect but we can't be broken."

"What about the surgery?"

"Oh he's getting the surgery." Destiny said with assurance.

"Because you say so or because he says so?"

Destiny laughed. "We both say so. It's the best thing for him. We don't argue all the time but when we do, it's usually because the other person won't do what they need to do for themselves. You know we're both pretty stubborn."

"That's true."

"He already gave the LPD notice that he's quitting and we're taking a family vacation to India before the surgery. Are you down?"

"Definitely but shouldn't we wait until after the surgery and he heals?"

"I couldn't get him to agree to that. Compromise. He'll be fine."

"Why doesn't dad, Matthew have all the same problems with his head that you two have?"

"Different injuries. You know Dr. Buchanan, certain things react differently with different people."

"I'm not a doctor yet."

"You will be."

"Crazy thing is, I guess if it weren't for that accident I wouldn't be studying to be a doctor right now."

"When I was hurt and James was in the coma and even afterward, all you wanted to do was fix us. I couldn't have asked for a sweeter son, so intelligent, so handsome!" Destiny squeezed his cheek like old ladies in the family do.

"Mom!"

"Sorry. You're just so adorable. I'm so proud of my baby." Destiny baby talked and hugged him.

"Can I ask you something?" Destiny nodded. He always wondered... "Did you and dad, Matt dad, ever actually date, have a real relationship like boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Destiny laughed. She thought it was an odd question. "Of course we did. Why would you ask that?"

"I can't picture it. All I remember is you being with dad, James dad, and you two have been together since I was one. Plus, you, nor dad ever have any stories from when you were together. The stories are always about when you were friends and they're never that interesting."

"Our stories are interesting."

"No."

"Anyway, we dated. There just isn't much to tell about it."

"Mmm." Drew still wasn't completely convinced but oh well. He didn't really care but he was curious. He guessed they may have been lying about being together because it sounded better like Matthew did for Grey, only Drew had been thinking that for years. He just never bothered to ask.

"Enough about me. Will you ever tell Tori you're in loooovvvve with her?"

"Why is that suddenly the topic on everyone's minds?"

"Because after all these years we don't know what you're waiting for. You're both grown now, you should tell her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"You know something?"

"I didn't say that."

"I don't want to be rejected then the friendship will be all awkward."

"Rejection definitely hurts. Been there, done that but trust me you get over it and the friendship doesn't have to be awkward if you just accept how she feels if she feels that way."

"Who would reject you?"

"Your daddy, Matthew but that was a couple years before you came. He had this thing for Dani and he was all, "You're my best friend!" Then I found a guy who was crazy about me. Your dad eventually changed his mind, obviously or you wouldn't be here."

"That doesn't make me more confident about this."

"But years later, James told me how he felt about me and we were friends first. It turned out I felt the same way. It's a 50/50 chance but it's better to know so that if the other person doesn't feel the same you can move on. Listen to mommy, this one is worth putting your heart on the line. Sometimes you have to take risks in love. Sometimes those risks are totally worth it. Rejection or not, it's always worth it to let people know how you feel. Life is too short. It can end in an instant and you don't want to ever have anything left unsaid."

-v-

Val and Angel were leaving for Rosewood. They were excited. This was even the first time they would take such a drive all by themselves.

"Call me as soon as you get there but just so you know, there's a tracker on your car and your phone." Matthew informed.

"Dad!" Val exclaimed.

"I didn't do it to check up on you. I just did it to make sure you're safe. Did you ever see the movie _Taken_?" Matthew asked.

"Dad, the girl went to an entirely different country."

"The same thing can happen in America, I'm just saying. This is the first time I'm letting you go off on your own. It makes me nervous."

"We'll be fine daddy. Thanks for letting me go.

Grey and Angel were saying goodbye.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks." Angel said then kissed Grey on the cheek before walking out the door. Grey stood there with his hand on his cheek and his mouth wide open, mesmerized. That was almost his first official kiss.

"See you all soon! Love you all." Val walked out the door.

"My little girl is growing up. I just want her to be three again." Matthew said.

"You can't go back, honey." Monica said.

"You still have me daddy." Mayte said and hugged him.

"Don't ever let go, okay." Matthew said.

"Never." Mayte agreed.

"I guess I should go talk to Justin now, though Victor has already gotten to him so he shouldn't be too difficult." Matthew said still hugging Mayte.

"Dad-" Grey started.

"G, don't try to stop me. I'm going to talk to him."

"Actually, I was going to say, I want to meet him."

"...Why? I guess I understand but... Why?"

"I just want to see for myself. You're my dad always but I just wonder what he's like. Do we have anything in common? Do we look alike?"

"No and barely. You look like your mother. What else do you need to know? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Ay Papi. Just let him go with you. You know he's tougher than he looks. He can handle whatever is thrown at him." Monica said.

"That's true." Grey said.

"He's just curious. That's all." Monica said.

"Mom is the smartest woman ever. You know you should listen to her." Grey said.

"Fine. Get in the car." Matthew said.

-v-

Destiny was just about ready to take the girls and head over to Dani's when the doorbell rung. Destiny went to answer it, hoping it wasn't anyone who would hold them up... Oh but it was.

It was Kelly and Kevin Buchanan.

"Mr and Mrs. Buchanan! How nice to see you!" It really wasn't. Destiny invited them to have a seat and talk. "Sorry, I don't have much time. I have plans and I was just about to leave."

"We won't be long. We wanted to talk to you about Corey." Kelly said.

"Of course." Destiny smiled but really she just wanted to leave.

"We want custody." Kevin stated.

"We've been through this. You both know what Vina's will said." Destiny said. They gave her and James a hard time about the custody before. She was getting tired of talking about it.

"But we're bringing it up again because we're moving back to London and we want our grandson with us." Kelly explained.

"That's understandable but the will still stands. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to have Corey change schools and move to a foreign country his senior year. He can visit if he wants. That'll be great for him. He'll be eighteen next year and he can live wherever he wants."

"I don't understand why Vina chose you and James as guardians when he has us or even Noelle and Mo." Kevin said.

"We're his godparents and you are all older. This isn't the time to raise a teenager. If I'm being honest, Corey doesn't want to live with you all full time. He wants to live with Corey and we all know that's a bad idea."

"Why doesn't he want to live with us?" Kelly asked.

"I guess we're too old and boring." Kevin said.

Frankly, the real reason Vina didn't want them to get custody of Corey was because they did such a bad job with Zane, she didn't want them to screw up Corey too. Right or wrong, that's how Vina felt but Destiny wasn't going to tell them that because that would really be insulting and hurtful.

"I guess we should let it go then." Kelly said.

"He can visit."

"Like you said, it isn't a good time for him to move away anyway but you know we love him so dearly." Kelly said.

"I know." Destiny knew that was definitely true. It was wonderful they always tried to stay involved. Yeah, they annoyed her a little but at the end of the day, she really understood their hearts and where they were coming from but she was just fulfilling her best friend's dying wish. After they left, Destiny headed to Dani's with the girls.

-v-

Matthew and Grey drove over to Justin's house. Matthew impatiently rung the doorbell. No one was going to bully his son. It was bad enough he was being bullied, to add that the bully is Justin's step-son was even worst. Since Grey came along, Matthew had to be more composed than he originally planned.

Finally Justin answered the door. He was surprised to see them standing at his doorstep.

"Buchanan!" Justin exclaimed.

"Cassidy." Matthew said, very unenthused.

"What brings you here?"

"Your son. He's been bullying my son and that needs to stop."

"I guess your son should be less of a punk. This is what happens when you raise weak boys."

"Tell that to your sons face. Listen, I'm not going to go back and forth. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Handle it or you'll have to deal with me and the last people who's bad side you want to be on is me AND Victor Lord, Jr.'s"

Justin laughed. "No one is afraid of you Buchanan. What authority do you really have in this town?"

Matthew suddenly gripped Justin up. "I don't think you want to test me. Handle your kid or I guarantee you, between Victor and I, you will regret it." Matthew let Justin go then stepped off the step. Grey turned around but then turned back to face Justin.

"How do you live with yourself?" Grey asked.

"Excuse me?" Justin questioned.

"You're not a nice person. Do you think you can keep doing what you do to people and get away with it. Some day, somehow, everything you do is going to come back to you and you're going to regret it. I'm glad you're not my father." Grey stepped off the step then walked back to the car with Matthew. Interestingly enough, the 'Glad you're not my father,' line actually stung Justin a little. He wouldn't actually admit it, even to himself but he felt it and he couldn't understand why he even cared at all. "Thanks for being my dad. Thanks for loving me. Thanks for not being that guy." Grey said after sitting in the car for a moment.

"You're my son. I wouldn't change my life with you for the world." Matthew replied.

-v-

It was a girls day. Destiny took Davonna and Royale over to Dani's with her so that they could play with Veta because she, Dani, Monica, Aria, Tori and Kya were hanging out. Kya and Tori loved when they got to hang out with their big sisters. For there to be such a big age difference, they appreciated how close they are to them. Ty was hanging out with James so it was truly a girls only night. They were all cozily gathered in the living room with Mexican food and fun background music.

"I'm a horrible mother." Monica said.

"Why would you think that? That's not even close to true." Dani said.

"It's been bugging me. G has been getting bullied all year, I didn't even know. Val has been having sex and she's been dating Leon, I didn't know. I'm horrible. I don't know what's going on with my kids." Monica vented.

"We've all felt like a bad mom at some point or another but it's not true. We can't know everything. We're not super women." Destiny said.

"I feel like I'm losing control of my household." Monica said.

"We just have to learn from what has already happened." Aria said.

"I bet Matt almost had a heart attack when he found out she was dating Leon." Dani said.

"Yeah. He almost blew a gasket."

"I can imagine and he must have really lost it when he found out she was having sex." Destiny said.

"Oh yeah." Monica said.

"You're doing fine, Mon. You're the best thing that ever happened to those kids and Matthew." Destiny said.

"Thanks." Monica replied. "Dani, are you going to let Veta go to public school?"

"Yes but I'm scared as hell." Dani replied.

"Why did Matt let Val go to Rosewood? He knows Hanna and I hated it there. That's why we came here." Aria said.

"That was thirteen years ago. What's the big deal?" Monica asked.

"There's a reason I rarely go back there." Aria said.

"Is Val safe?" Monica asked.

"As long as she minds her business." Aria replied. "I have to go home and put Arely to bed so I'm going to go but this was fun. Let's do it again soon." Aria said before she left with the baby.

"Should I worry?" Monica asked.

"I don't know. Aria has always been tight lipped about Rosewood, Hanna was too. It reminds me of my mom a bit." Destiny said.

"Val and Angel are fine, I'm sure." Dani thought positively. She didn't want anything to happen to Val and her little sister so she hoped she was right.

"Tell us. What were you all like when you were our age?" Kya asked.

A good thing about having older sisters that were so much older was they got to learn from all their wisdom, get good advice and hear amazing stories about the past.

"When I was Tori's age, I was wild and out of control. I partied hard all the time. I did drugs. I drank irresponsibly. There's a list. In fact, I might not even be alive if it weren't for Destiny and James. They saw me about to drive drunk one time, they dragged me out of there kicking and screaming until I passed out. Who knows what could have happened if I drove that night though I had done it a few times before. One time James even saved me from being kidnapped, mainly because I was so irresponsible."

"Kidnapped? Oh my God. Why were you like that?" Tori asked. What Dani described was so opposite from the put together, rational, responsible, positive woman she is now.

"I had been through so much and when we thought dad died, that was just my last straw. I went over the deep end." Dani explained.

"I was just really focused at the time because I was a mom. I had to be responsible." Destiny responded to the original question.

"My life wasn't as complicated. I was pretty normal, just worried about school and I was in love with Matthew so I volunteered to be his nanny." Monica informed.

"Since you've all been with your husbands a long time, how do you know when you've found the one?" Kya asked.

"I just knew." The three of them replied in unison then laughed.

"I feel like apart of it is, you have to know what you need and what you want. Ty was exactly what I needed. I needed someone to be able to handle my BS but not accept it, that I could listen to, felt secure with and was more mature than me. Ty gave me that and so much more. When I wasn't with Ty, I knew I was with the wrong guy. No one else made me feel so good. Ty made me feel good about me. He's why I was able to love myself again."

"That's important." Destiny said.

"There was just something about Matthew. He was a good man and a good father but he was so stressed all the time. I just wanted to take his worries away, take care of him and I wanted him to see how much I loved him. The day he told me he love me too, meant everything to me. Now we've been together for thirteen years and have been married for ten and I have never regretted a moment of it."

"For Jay and I, our chemistry was crazy from day one and we didn't even see it at first. Strangely, I think saving Dani brought us together as friends first but that eventually became more of course. When we were dating, I felt like I never wanted to let him go and when he asked me to move in with him, there was a moment where I realized I never would have to."

"You two being the perfect couple and all, did you ever break up before you were married, did you ever consider it?" Tori asked.

"We're not perfect but I actually considered it once but only because I felt like he was taking too long to propose and I was getting impatient but timing was everything, you know. Patience is a virtue." Destiny laughed.

"Do you think you and Matthew ever would have worked?" Monica asked.

Destiny thought it was a little bit of an odd question but she would answer honestly since she asked. "Well... I broke up with Matt because at the time, we were no good for each other and we had a lot of growing up to do that we couldn't do together. I said if we ended up together, then that'd be just fine and if we didn't it was still good. I knew at some point that we wouldn't but the man that Matthew became, the one that showed up after G was born, we may have worked out if we were both in that place in our lives but I had moved on and I was happy... There was a time when Matt and I were happy. It was a very short time but, nonetheless, I cherish it. It was special but it all went down the drain pretty quickly. It was just bad timing. We had a baby. He woke up from a long ass coma and all of a sudden he was going to be a father, then we rushed into a relationship and it was good at first but after awhile, playing house wasn't cute or fun, it was stressful for us to be so young and everything to be so rushed. We were together all the time almost. It was just school, work, Drew, each other. We altered having Drew every other weekend but we were still together on the weekends and though all that could be a good thing, it became too much for us to handle. We didn't have fun together anymore. We were too old ass unhappy eighteen year olds. After a while, he didn't treat me the same. I felt like he resented me. Anyway, when we broke up, we were happier and our lives didn't just revolve around each other. Had we gotten back together later, I don't think we would have had the same problems. I don't know how it all would've worked out in the long run but I've officially filled in the 'Mestiny' blank."

"You know what you've never told me? Did you date any French guys while you were in Paris?" Dani asked Destiny.

"Yes honey! You think I was going to miss out on that? Those sexy accents and the French dinners? They were fine too! Yeah I had a couple rebound dates while I was there. Paris was a fun experience. I definitely have to go back there at least once."

"So Dani, you've been with Ty for eighteen years. Des, you've been with James for about the same and Mon, you've been with Matt for thirteen. So how do you make it last?" Kya asked.

"Never forget that you love each other. Never stop doing the little things. Keep it fresh, continue to go out on dates. Remember your vows, don't say what you don't mean." Dani said.

"What D said... and try to be honest. Don't tell all your business. Don't solve your problems with sex because that's just deferring the problem and it'll eventually build up and bite you but keep a good sex life. Don't be insecure because heffa's will try to push up on a fine good man but if you can't trust him you're in the wrong relationship anyway." Destiny said.

"Be supportive. Encourage each other. Accept each other, flaws and all. Make sure that when you get in it for the long hall, that the love is unconditional." Monica said.

-v-

Val and Angel arrived at her grandmother, Ashley Marin's house after an hour on the road. Val and Ashley shared a long hug. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas.

"Look at you! You're so beautiful." Ashley complimented proudly.

"Thanks grandma. You remember my best friend Angel?" Val asked.

"Sure. You've grown up to be a beautiful young lady as well. Come. Get comfortable." Ashley said. They went into the living room to sit. As Val walked through, she was amazed at how familiar it instantly felt. She hadn't been there since she was three but as soon as she walked in she remembered the smell and everything. It felt like home.

"It hasn't changed much. It's interesting, the things that stick with you. Thanks for letting us come. Aunt Aria was a bit resistant to the idea." Val said.

Ashley cleared her throat. "Interesting... We are going to have so much fun while you are here. We're going to go to the spa, get mani/pedis, go shopping. I get to be full time spoiling grandma again for the next two weeks. I used to take you everywhere when you were a baby."

"I know my mom moved back here so that you could help her raise me. Why didn't she just let me stay with you when she got sick?" Val asked out of curiosity.

"Oh... Well... She felt it was a good idea for you to be raised by your father and know your brothers. She thought Llanview was a better environment for you."

"But it's so beautiful here."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah..." Val and Angel looked at each other. The laugh and 'yeah' had an underlining meaning it seemed. "Angel, don't be shy sweetheart. While you're here, you're my granddaughter too."

"Thanks Ms. Ashley."

"You girls get settled. Val, your old room is waiting on you."

"Would it be alright if I slept in my mom's room?"

"Of course, dear, if that's what you would like."

Val and Angel headed upstairs.

"I get the feeling there may be some secrets going on." Angel said.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead... I'm not going to worry about what everyone is hiding from damn near two decades ago. I just want to know more about my mom, get a feel for this town and spend some time with my grandma and my best friend. This little change is nice." They arrived at her mom's old room and opened the door. Val smiled. "I can just feel my mom all over this room. She's written everywhere."

Angel looked at her friend and smiled as she watched her face light up.

-v-

The next day, Kya was at the Buenas Dias sketching interior room designs. Sam asked to meet her there. She assumed it was to talk about her redecorating his apartment. Though she enjoyed all this extra time with him, it was odd because the last time they spent this much time together was at her prom. When they were kids they ended up spending a lot of time together because Téa and Char are best friends but Sam was four years older than her and once he turned eighteen she didn't see him as much. She was truly in love with the man at this point but she didn't look for anything to come from that.

Sam showed up at the Buena's Dias and joined Kya at the table.

"You look beautiful." Sam said.

Kya paused and looked at him. How odd. "Thanks..." She smiled. It was interesting too, she's usually dolled up to an extent but today she had her long hair in a messy bun and just wore a tank top, comfy jeans and cute sneakers. She liked to dress up but she didn't feel she had to. She felt comfortable with herself either way but it sure feels good when a man, especially one you like or love likes you either way.

Usually if guys acted the way Sam had been lately, she would take it as flirting but it's Sam! He's not flirting. He's just nice.

"I have a confession." Sam announced.

"Ooh. You're going to tell me something juicy?" Kya asked.

"Yeah. That night I picked you up from Shelter..."

"What about it?"

"You told me some things while you were drunk."

Kya's eyes widened. She was nervous now to say the least. "Wh-wh-what di-di I say?" She stuttered.

"Oh for one thing, you faked not having a date to prom so that I would take you."

"Oh God!" She covered her face with her sketch pad. She was so embarrassed.

"Apparently I'm Superman and you're my Lois Lane."

"Nooo. Make it stop!" Kya exclaimed with her face still covered. Sam slid a long jewelry box over to Kya then took the sketch pad away. Kya looked down at the box. "What's that?"

"Open it!" Sam said happily.

Kya slowly opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace with green crystal.

"Is this... For me?" Kya asked in disbelief.

"It kind of looks like kryptonite."

"Yeah it does actually." Kya realized.

"If I'm 'Superman' and you're Lois Lane then the only one I want to be my kryptonite is you so who else would wear such a beautiful gem?"

Kya stared at him for a moment. "Let me get this straight. Are you serious?"

"So serious."

"You're saying to me, I'm the Lois to your Clark?"

"Yep."

"Don't play with me man. That's not even funny. I've been crushing on you since I was four years old and I grow up and I just fall so crazy in love with you."

"I know. You told me that too."

"I have such a big mouth when I drink." She shook her head. "This is real? This is real life? It's not a dream? This is actually happening?" Sam stood up, pulled her out of that chair and dip kissed her. "Whoa. Yep. That was real. That was definitely real."

"I'm glad you got drunk and told me how you felt. I would have missed all this wonderfulness that is Kya Evans." Sam put the necklace around her neck. "Beautiful."

"Thank you, Sammy. I love this. I can't believe this is happening. This might be strange but moment must be captured." She took a selfie of the two of them. "I'll never forget this moment."

"I'm going to hang out with Tori and she's bringing Drew along. So you want to hang with us?"

"Sure." Kya smiled.

"Great. Let's go." Kya got her stuff and they left the restaurant.

-v-

Drew and Tori pulled up to Sam's apartment building and Leon was waiting outside.

"You two should talk. We've been best friends our entire lives. We're the three musketeers. This trio can't be ruined." Tori said.

Drew would listen since Tori suggested it. Drew got out of the car and Tori waited for them to talk it out.

"I understand why you're not happy with me. I just need you to understand that I would never hurt Val. I care too much about her to do that. I value our friendship too much. I genuinely love her and I swear I tried to fight it at first but it's so real. Your dad won't let us see each other anyway and I'm not going to step on any toes by defying that. Please, just trust me and care about our friendship enough."

Drew took a deep breath. He knew Matthew was going to give them a chance when Val got back from Rosewood though he wasn't going to tell him that right now. He also knew when Leon was being genuine and sincere considering they've been friends since they were in diapers. He still wasn't okay with the situation but he could be kind of open and non-judgemental.

"Okay." Drew said.

"Okay?" Leon asked.

"I'll put this behind us. I'm still not happy about it but I can move on. Don't lie to me again though."

They did their man hug.

"Thank you man. You're my brother... In law." Leon whispered and joked on that last part.

"You're funny."

"I was referring to you and Tori just so you know."

"Yeah I got that."

"I'll see you later." Leon said then waved goodbye to Tori who was still in the car. She got out after he walked away then she and Drew headed to Sam's apartment. She had a key so she let them in. It was Drew's first time in the apartment.

"I can't imagine what Kya is going to do with this place. She's off the charts creative and her imagination is out there." Drew said.

"Let me guess. Does that have anything to do with your mom and James?"

"Of course." Drew laughed. "Sam has some cool stuff." He picked up the watch on the kitchen counter.

"Don't touch-" Tori started with her back turned to him then turned to face him. "-Anything." She finished and touched his shoulder then POOF. As Drew and Tori disappeared, Kya and Sam entered the room just in time to see it.

"What the hell? Where did my nephew and your sister go?" Kya asked.

"They just... Time traveled." Sam replied, shocked.

"Time traveled? You said that thing didn't work yet!" Kya panicked.

"So I thought. They must have figured out how to activate it or something. It only recently came close to working."

"This can't be good. How do we get them back?"

"I guess we have to go get them before they wreck something if they're in the past."

"How? We don't even know when they are and they have the time machine."

"I made two, in case of disaster I guess but the second one can take us to the first one."

"Great. Let's go."

"I'm not so sure it will work the way it's supposed to though. It's worth a shot. Let's hope they don't ruin life as we know it accidentally."

"Oh nooooo." Kya worried.

Sam got the second time machine watch and set it to find when they are. Kya hugged him as he pushed a button on the watch then POOF. They were gone too.

* * *

_Drew, Tori, Sam and Kya have time traveled? When the heck are they?_


	7. Backwards Travelers Pt 1

Backwards Travelers Pt. 1

Drew and Tori found themselves suddenly in Angel Square next to the bushes.

"What the hell just happened? How the hell did we just end up in Angel Square?" Drew asked confused and a little panicked.

"That's not a regular old watch. That is a time machine." Tori informed.

"A time what? You're talking like some "Back to the Future" type, only instead of a car it's a little ol' watch?" Drew questioned.

"Yes." Tori replied.

"Sam is inventing time machines. That man is too much of a genius for his own good. I'm not touching anything in that apartment again."

Tori looked at the watch. "Sam's building hasn't even been built yet. Drew. It's May 16th 2011!" She exclaimed.

"We're not even born yet." Drew realized.

"At least you've been conceived. One wrong move and I go poof for good."

"One wrong move and a lot of people go poof for good." Drew looked behind Tori. "Is that my dad?"

"Which one?" Tori asked before she turned around. "Your dad, dad, Matthew. Sure looks like him. He was kind of cute back in the day. Not that he's not a handsome man now but he's old enough to be my father..." Tori stopped herself from rambling.

They watched as Destiny walked into the square with earphones in her ears.

"Wow. Look at your mom. She's so young with her little baby face. I can't believe she's pregnant with you right now." Tori said.

Matthew stopped Destiny from passing him. She took the earphones out of her ears.

"Turn those down. You have those cranked." Matthew said.

"It drowns out the noise." Destiny replied.

"Or make it okay for you to just walk right by me? What happened to you? You just disappeared."

"I've been really busy. Actually I've got to go." Destiny started walking away.

"See, I knew they were never together." Drew said as he watched.

"You don't know that. They were together." Tori said.

"Well obviously they're not together now." Drew said.

The next thing that happened, Destiny bumped into Marty Saybrooke who had baby Liam in a carrier and it all turned to chaos when she pulled a gun on Destiny and Matthew.

Drew and Tori's hearts beat rapidly as they watched.

"They get through this." Drew kept repeating to himself, reminding himself that this already happened so they must have gotten out of it okay.

He watched the young version of his father jump in front of the gun to protect his mother and technically even him without them knowing that yet. Watching that was special, you know aside from the whole occasion being terrifying. He knew his parents had love for each other, even if they weren't in love but to see such a true act of love and courage from his father was amazing. Watching the scene just added to the respect he had for him.

Drew and Tori couldn't believe that was baby Liam over there being kidnapped by this crazy lady. Soon Marty ran off with Liam.

The next thing they knew Destiny was arguing with Matthew about protecting her.

"Really mom? Dad protects us and you find a reason to argue about that?" Drew questioned from afar.

"Us?" Tori asked.

"What? She dies. I die."

Then Brody Lovett showed up. They had heard of Marty because she was Hope's grandmother and because of what Todd had done to her all those years ago but they had never heard of Brody and they were kind of confused as to why he kept calling Liam his son.

"We haven't even been here five minutes and it's crazy." Drew acknowledged.

"What kind of lives were these people living?" Tori asked.

Brody fell to the ground and called for an ambulance.

"Let's follow your parents and see what happens." Tori suggested.

"We know what happens." Drew said.

"You know what I mean." Tori said.

"Fine." Drew agreed.

-v-

Sam and Kya were supposed to be taken right to Drew and Tori but something didn't quite go right in the mist of this location travel. Sam and Kya were in what seemed to be a jungle.

"Where the hell are we? The beginning of time? Am I about to run into Adam and Eve?" Kya asked.

Sam looked at the watch. "It's May 16th 1997. We were supposed to go to 2011. How did this happen?"

"So we've established when we are but where are we? I thought time and space are supposed to coordinate or something like if you time travel, wherever you are when you time travel is where you will be when you get there or whatever."

"Normally but the way this works is, it takes you to the person you think of when you're traveling. If that person isn't born yet or has already passed it'll take you to their closest relative."

"Interesting... Well we're not in Llanview because I'm pretty sure Llanview wasn't a jungle in 1997. Kya and Sam went forward and looked beyond the trees and found that they weren't in a jungle exactly, there was a beautiful beach. Kya looked out and spotted familiar faces. "We're on an island. You see that beautiful woman over there?" Kya asked.

"Is that your mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and she's with her friend Takoda. He basically took care of her while she was here. I wish you had told me how the watched worked before we traveled because I was thinking of mom. Not that it really would have mattered because if it malfunctioned and brought us to 1997 then thinking of Drew would have probably taken me to Des or Matt who are two years old right now. Thinking of Tori would have only taken us to Téa or your dad and that wouldn't have helped anything."

"Especially since my dad is still with his crazy mother right now. I must be a disappointment."

"Oh please, you can't disappoint me. The fact that you built this thing and it works is amazing. It'll take time to perfect it. So can we get out of here?"

"I have to figure out why the year changed."

"How long will that take?"

"Not really sure and I have no tools or anything."

"Oh boy." Kya tried not to panic. "We better get comfortable while we wait." They turned back to watch Char and Takoda sitting on the beach talking.

"My little girl will be three this year. She'll be starting pre-school. I'm going to miss her first day of school like I missed her first word, her first steps and all the other firsts. She's probably calling someone else mommy by now. I just hope they love her as much as I do." Char said but stopped talking because she and Takoda heard something from afar which was slowly creeping up on them.

Kya and Sam saw men with bows and arrows and other man made weapons creep up on Char and Takoda. It was a scary scene. It was like something from a movie. They were just hoping that Char and Takoda would just turn around.

The men got close to Char and Takoda then all of a sudden they turned around and stabbed the two closest to them. They didn't kill them but they were down for the count. There were four more men left. Char and Takoda got up and started kicking ass left and right. They were doing flips, kicks, punches and all kinds of crazy tricks.

"My mom is like a superhero. Do you see this? I knew she had skills but to see her do this for real and on sand I might add." Kya said.

They were finally down to one man, the rest were alive but unconscious, most likely with something broken. Takoda had the last man in a headlock, he couldn't move and could hardly breathe.

"What do you all want?" Char asked. The man wouldn't talk so Takoda strangled him more. "Are you enjoying the feeling of being strangled? Answer me! I am tired of you people on this island attacking me when I am merely minding my damn business. I don't want to be here. I just want to go home but since I am here I would at least like to have peace. I am tired of people trying to kill me like I'm bothering them. Is our presence bothering you fools?" Char waited for the man to say something but he wouldn't. "Loyal, are you? You won't talk? T, I think he enjoys the feeling of not being able to breath. We can help him that, can't we?"

"Sure can." Takoda said.

Char kicked the man in the stomach then Takoda took the man to ocean and held his head down.

"I suggest you start talking!" Char yelled.

"I have never seen such a side of my mom. I'll never look at her the same but I guess she did what she had to do to survive. We guessed it was bad here but we didn't know how bad." Kya said.

"What do you people want? Do you want to kill us? You want to torture us? What? It's always something?" Char asked the man. Takoda stopped putting his head in the water.

"You are lucky we are against murder though it'd probably be in our best interest but I'm not against torturing you. Though torture might be a fate worst than death but you did try to kill us. I hope you don't think we're letting you all go."

Takoda touched a pressure point on the man's neck to make him go unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" Char asked.

"He was never going to talk. We're going to tie these men up then get out of here before more of their men come."

"I am tired of running."

"You're never going to get off this island by staying in one place anyway. Sure it's the most beautiful place here but it's no longer safe. We must go. If we don't, we really will have to kill."

"Alright." Char agreed.

"This is depressing. Not only do we have to worry about crazy men catching us but I'm afraid we're going to get bit by a snake or something." Kya said.

"I'm going to hurry and find out how to fix this machine but before I start, let's find somewhere comfortable and out of the way. We're going get out of this just fine." Sam said. They hugged.

-v-

Drew and Tori followed Destiny and Matthew to the hospital. They watched from behind a wall in the waiting room which had blinds. John was there when they got there so they could give their statement.

"Aww. Look at Mr. McBain all young." Tori was amazed.

Soon John and Brody left the scene which left Destiny and Matthew to talk. Amazingly, Destiny continued to tell Matthew he shouldn't have jumped in front of the gun. Of course she was just being as protective over him as he was for her.

"Ugh! Seriously mom. Just be grateful and let it go." Drew said.

"She didn't want him to get hurt." Tori said.

Drew looked at her. "God forbid something like that ever happens to us, you better not debate me after I do that for you."

"You would do that for me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Drew asked as if Tori asked a ridiculous question. Drew turned his focus back on his parents then Tori smiled.

Tori was infatuated by this conversation Destiny and Matthew were having like a movie.

So Destiny had been avoiding Matthew for weeks after they had sex for the first time and Matthew was very much so trying to get her attention so they could talk about it.

"Usually the guy does the avoiding. At least he actually wanted to talk to her afterward." Tori said.

"She's probably avoiding him because he already told her he only saw her as his best friend and she didn't want to get hurt again. That's based on something my mom told me the other day." Drew responded to what Tori said.

The next thing they knew they saw Shaun walk behind them. He walked in Destiny and Matthew's direction.

"Mad at you for what?" Destiny asked.

"Destiny, we had sex!" Matthew exclaimed and in that moment Shaun walked up behind Matthew.

"You did what?" Shaun's voice boomed through the air.

"Uh oh." Drew said. Now he was intrigued. This couldn't have ended well.

Matthew quickly got out of the way and moved behind Destiny.

Drew and Tori laughed to themselves though they wanted to laugh aloud.

"Really dad? He jumps in front of a gun but he moved so fast when grandpa showed up. I am so teasing him about that when we get home. "

"He probably doesn't even remember this."

"This is a moment you never forget but I would've been scared too if I'm being honest." Drew laughed.

They watched as Destiny convinced Shaun that she didn't have sex with Matthew but Matthew had sex with his girlfriend which left Shaun a little confused because he already thought she was his girlfriend. She managed to get Shaun to calm down and walk away.

"And that is why she is now the best lawyer in Llanview." Drew laughed. "I can't believe she pulled that off."

"That's where you get the great skill of talking your way out of anything." Tori said.

"Yeah and it always works unless I'm talking to my mom. When I tried it with her, she looked at me like I had lost my mind and said, "Don't play that game with me baby. You can't fool the master." Drew laughed.

After Shaun walked away, Destiny and Matthew got back to their conversation and they mentioned something about possibly being outed about Eddie Ford and that caused Drew to raise an eyebrow. After that...

"I was just trying to make you feel better. That's all it was, it didn't mean anything." Destiny said.

"It meant something to me." Matthew said.

"You know, I could've gone without knowing the details behind my conception. It doesn't sound romantic as you might picture, not that I've ever pictured... Ew!" Drew said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I just pictured it. Make it stop!"

Tori laughed.

Matthew continued to tell Destiny about how he needed her and how much she meant to him and so on. Destiny didn't want her heart broken again but he convinced her that she was who he wanted.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Tori exclaimed! Drew looked at her. "I mean, not as cute as your mom and James but they are cute! You don't think so?"

"We know how this story ends. Spoiler alert, guy doesn't get girl and I haven't heard the words, 'I love you' yet."

"You know he loves her. He was going to take a bullet for her and even if he only loved her as a friend, you know the love is there."

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to say it."

"Maybe he wasn't ready."

"If you come that close to dying, you should start telling people you love them. It doesn't really matter anyway, I think somehow for some reason, this is the night my dad goes to the hospital and ends up in a long coma."

"Damn. Tonight? That's messed up."

"How do you think my mom felt? One thing she did tell me was this was one of the hardest times of her life. There was a lot of mess, you know."

-v-

Sam and Kya found a place at another part of the island to relax while Sam figured out what was wrong with the watch. They were able to overlook the ocean, something they couldn't do on a normal day. It was beautiful, peaceful, so serene which was kind of ironic because they knew they've never been in a more dangerous place in their lives.

They saw Char and Takoda walk by. Sam and Kya knew they were trying to find their next place of safety. What a terrible way to live.

Sam stood after they passed. "Are you hungry?" Sam asked.

"A little." Kya replied.

Sam fetched a couple coconuts and broke them open.

"Thanks." Kya smiled and they ate together.

"I could try to catch some fish if you're really hungry." Sam said.

"That's okay. Besides, I don't think it's that easy."

"There's probably a science to it. Then all I'd have to do is build a fire and cook it." Sam laughed.

"You make it sound so simple... Thanks for taking care of me. Being here, as beautiful as it is, is scary and I'd be a wreck without you. It makes me so grateful that my mom had Takoda... I think I've always liked you because I instantly knew your heart when I met you. It's so good and pure. When you've lived with a monster, it feels so good to be around a spirit like yours."

"What do you mean you've lived with a monster?"

"My biological father, he's who I was having nightmares about. I lived with him before I lived with my mom and Shaun. The few memories I have of him are terrifying... I think my mom and Takoda are far away by now. Why don't we just take a moment and enjoy the fact that we are on an island. Let's go for a swim. What do you say?"

"Let's do it." Sam said.

They stripped down to their underwear and took each other's hands then ran to the water.

-v-

Drew and Tori discreetly followed Destiny and Matthew back to Angel Square. They watched them kiss.

"This is weird and awkward." Drew said.

Tori spotted Dani watching Destiny and Matthew from afar.

"Now why is my sister so nosy?" Tori laughed.

Matthew left then Dani came out to talk to Destiny and kept asking a bunch of questions about what she saw. As annoying as it may have been, it allowed Drew and Tori to get more information. Then Blanca Morales came and started pestering about the Eddie Ford situation until she decided to leave.. Then Dani fluttered Destiny with questions until it was finally revealed.

Drew and Tori's mouths were wide open.

"My dad is the real killer of Eddie Ford? Talk about your family secrets. Everyone thinks my Uncle Clint did it."

"Your mom is really the ride or die type. Dani must be working her last nerve right now with the twenty-one questions." Tori said. "Do you think James knows about this?" The two of them began to walk until they spotted Nate then they backed up so he wouldn't see them.

"I think he does." Drew replied since he saw Nate. He was sure Nate told James at some point. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know but we can't follow my parents around all night." They figured while Nate was ease dropping on Destiny and Dani's conversation, they'd walk right past him. However, Nate decided to stop listening and start moving in a rush so that he could give Matthew a piece of his mind... Or his fist... Or both depending on the level of rage he was in by the time he got there. So what ended up happening was, Nate ran into Drew and Tori, tripped and sprung his ankle.

Drew scratched his head. "I don't think that was supposed to happen."

"Uh. Oh." Tori said.

Of course they didn't know how big an uh oh this actually was. They knew Matthew was supposed to go into a long coma. They were told the coma happened because he fell and hit his head on a table. They didn't know the reason he fell and hit his head on a table was because Nate who is bigger, stronger and more powerful than Matthew punched him in the head so hard he fell back and his head of a table. Houston we have a problem.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked.

Nate just took a deep breath, still angry. Drew extended his hand to help him up but Nate couldn't stand on his own so Drew basically had to keep him balanced.

"That's pretty bad." Drew said. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I need to get to the hospital." Nate said. Dani and Destiny walked around to the other side of the wall where Nate, Drew and Tori were.

"This situation just got worst." Drew and Tori thought.

"Nate! Oh my gosh!" Dani ran to him. "What happened?"

"I ran into these guys and tripped." Nate explained, angry and in pain.

"Who are you?" Dani asked.

"I'm Prince and this is Leya." Drew replied. He thought quickly. Prince was his nickname and Leya was Tori's middle name.

"I better get you to the hospital." Dani said.

"We better get going." Drew said.

"Wait. Could you help me get him to my car? He's heavy." Dani asked.

The more time they spent with them the worst this would get. "... Sure." Drew replied reluctantly.

After getting Nate to the car, Dani drove him to the hospital. Destiny went along. It was so weird interacting with their family at such young ages.

"I hope we didn't change any major event." Tori said.

"I wonder where he was off to." Drew said.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked.


	8. Backwards Travelers Pt 2

Backwards Travelers 2

"We need somewhere to sleep until we can figure out how to get back to our time. I'm a Buchanan. You're a Lord. Our families own a few places that hardly gets used during the year and we have the keys because the locks haven't been changed. The Buchanan's have a place that would be the easiest to walk to." Drew said.

Once they got to this Buchanan cabin they were exhausted from the day and the walk. They went to the bedroom in the back and flopped on the bed. They lied there in silence for a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asked.

"How much of the future we may have changed by bumping into Uncle Nate. Life is nothing but a constant domino effect. It may seem small but derailing the domino completely changes its course." Drew replied.

"Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was everything. I'm hoping it was nothing. How do you feel after watching your parents?"

"It's so strange watching them just two years younger than us. Seeing how in love my mom once was with my dad, learning that my dad is the real killer of Eddie Ford and my mom, my grandparents and Uncle Clint all kept it a secret, it's strange. I don't think Eddie Ford was a very nice guy. James and my uncles never talk about him. I'm sure James knows the truth but he and my dad are friends anyway. My dad and Nate have never been friends. They're just civil and polite but I don't think I've ever seen them have a conversation. I know my dad used to bully him but obviously there's more to that story. My dad had a lot of balls to bully someone so much bigger than him. Sure, in our time we can picture them going head to head but in this time Uncle Nate could definitely whoop my dad's little scrawny butt."

"Yesterday, in our time, Kya and I hung out with Dani, your mom, Monica and Aria. We questioned them about life, love and their past and your mom told us all about what happened between her and your dad, why they broke up and why they never got back together."

"Really?" Drew was surprised since he's never heard any such story.

"Yeah. She said they were young. After he awoke from the coma, he had to to deal with the shock of being a teen father. They ended up rushing into a relationship after you were born. It was great at first but it became too much to handle for both of them. They weren't happy so your mom ended it."

"How long were they actually together?"

"About six months."

"That makes sense. I just can't picture them together. Not as adults anyway."

"She thought you would grow up happy if they were happy and she was right."

"Interesting. That fills in a blank. I just thought they were lying about being together and all. I don't know, that was just how I rationalized not picturing them as anymore than friends... Victorious?"

"Yeah?"

Drew sat up and looked down at Tori lying on the bed.

"I've been wanting to say this to you for a while... I'm in love with you. I have been for a few years now."

Tori's heart was pounding rapidly and her skin had turned bright red. "Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"I wasn't ready at first. I was going through a phase. The timing wasn't right. My mom always says timing is important. Other than that, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and our friendship would be awkward. We've been friends for too long for-"

"I feel the same way." Tori interjected.

"What?"

"I love you too." Tori sat up. "I hadn't the slightest idea you felt the same way. I thought you just saw me as your best friend, a sister even. I never thought I was good enough for you."

"Why would you think such a thing? That couldn't be furthest from the truth."

"I saw the girls you dated. I could never measure up. There were so many, they were all beautiful and so experienced. Me? I'm just a duckling in a family full of swans."

"I hate that you see yourself that way. Why can't you see that you are a swan too? You're just as beautiful as anyone else in your family."

"I'm not. Angel, with her golden brown skin, green eyes and sandy blonde hair, people look at her and they say she's gorgeous. She's exotic. They look at Dani and think she's gorgeous, your dad even bullied Nate for her. My mom is this beautiful Latina even in her sixties. What's special about me? I'm a slinky looking geek with glasses and braces who people talk about when I pass them. My first and only boyfriend only dated me as a joke to make me a laughing stock. The only reason I wasn't bullied in high school was because you and Leon were practically my bodyguards."

"I don't know if you read too many magazines and compare yourself to those photoshopped models or what? I don't know when you lost your confidence but you are just as beautiful as every woman in your family. I think you hide behind the glasses and the braces and the big clothes but I want you to see what I see. You're beautiful just the way you are, regardless of if you're wearing all this or not. I see you. I don't know why you let other people define you."

"How could you possibly look at me and think that I'm beautiful?"

"How can you not? Those eyes, those piercing big blue eyes, that smile, those pouty lips. You have nice legs and you're not slinky, you have a great body. To top all of it off, you are intelligent, funny and you have the most beautiful soul. Now why can't you see that. It hurts me that you can't see the beauty in yourself."

Tori kissed him then they just stared into each other's eyes. "I've always wondered what that would be like." Tori said, shyly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Prince."

They kissed again then laid back on the bed. Tori took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand. Things became more intense from there. His shirt came off, her top came off, her shorts came off, his shorts came off. Drew kissed her neck, all over her chest then back up to her lips. They were both ready for what was to come. Drew realized they had to stop even though he really didn't want to.

"Why'd you stop?" Tori asked. She was close to what was about to be her first time and she was ready for this to be the moment.

"No condoms."

Tori felt disappointed to the maximum. "Aren't there ways around that?" She really didn't mean it but she just wished.

"None that are sufficient." Drew laughed.

"Yeah I know."

"This just isn't the time but when it is, it'll still be special." They kissed.

"Let's just try to figure out what we need to do to get back to our time." Tori said in a breathy tone.

The next day, Drew and Tori saw on TV that Clint confessed to the murder of Eddie Ford. That wasn't much of a shock.

"I'm hungry." Tori said. They went into the kitchen and looked around. Luckily, they found some Oodles of Noodles. They cooked those so they wouldn't starve.

After they ate they headed back to Angel Square thinking they might see someone that might give a clue that not much had changed because of what happened to Nate but they got their first clue that a major change had occurred.

They saw Destiny and Matthew holding hands.

"I still don't know how I feel about Uncle Clint taking the fall for me." Matthew said.

"It's like your parents said, if it weren't for your uncle you would have never shot Eddie in the first place and do you know what Dani and I went through to get Nate to keep quiet?"

"I appreciate it but can we really trust Nate. He hates me for good reason."

"But he loves Dani more. You just have to make it up to him somehow... Can't we just enjoy this moment. You're not going to spend your life in prison and we're together! You and me, let's just forget everything else." They kissed.

"Aww." Tori said.

"No aww." Drew said.

"Oh come on. Let them have their moment. We know it won't last but it's cute right now."

"No, I mean this isn't good. This isn't right. My dad should be in the hospital right now, in a coma or almost in one. If my dad's not in a coma, that's a whole six months of difference. He's not suppose to interact with anyone for six months. Think of how much change he could cause."

"Why did that change?" Tori wondered. "Hey, do you think that Nate could have been headed over to see Matthew yesterday? He did hear your mom and Dani talking and he was angry and in a rush. Maybe he was in a rush to see your dad. Maybe he did something to him to put him in a coma."

"That's possible I guess. I'm scared. Terrified. If we get back to the future, what future are we going back to? This isn't stepping on a butterfly, this is crushing an elephant."

"We really screwed up."

"We can't go back until we get things back on track."

"How? We can't knock your dad into a coma. We don't even know everything that's supposed to happen during this time. In fact, all we do know is, your dad is supposed to go into a coma and your mom is pregnant.

-v-

Kya was enjoying cooked fish as she watched Sam work on the time machine watch.

"Any closer?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, almost there." Sam replied.

Kya heard a noise. "Did you hear that?"

Sam listened for it then heard it as well.

"We have to move." Sam mouthed. They slowly got up so that they could ease off but whatever they heard was getting closer. The next thing they knew, two men dressed like the ones that attacked Char and Takoda when they arrived stepped into sight.

"Run." Sam stated. They took each other's hand and went running through the forrest as the men followed. Sam and Kya continued to run until they found a hiding place in a big rock.

"Is that thing working yet?" Kya asked.

"I need one more minute." Sam informed.

"One actual minute or a figurative one?"

"An actual minute, as in sixty seconds, about forty-five seconds now."

"Good." Kya stepped out into plain sight.

"What are you doing?" Sam panicked.

"Just get the thing to work. I got this." It was time to actually use these skills she had.

She kicked two men's butts like a true warrior in 40 seconds. Then she ran back over to Sam.

"Let's go before they get up." Kya said.

"It's time." Sam announced before they disappeared.

-v-

A couple days passed in Llanview 2011. So far, Destiny and Matthew had been basking in their new relationship's bliss. Ironically, so were Drew and Tori.

Drew and Tori sat behind Destiny and Matthew at a booth at the Buena's Dias ease dropping. They still wondered if the future changed drastically. They were keeping an eye out to see if anything was dramatically being thrown off course.

Today wasn't as blissful for Destiny and Matthew as it had been. Destiny was quiet. That was a sure sign that something was wrong since she's a talker. She just sat there picking at her food with her fork, not eating. She was hungry but she just couldn't eat at the moment.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, concerned.

"What is what?" Destiny questioned.

"I know when something is bothering you like you know when something is bothering me so spill. I know there's something." Matthew said.

Destiny paused and thought about what she would say. "I don't know how to tell you this." A tear fell from Destiny's eye.

"Hey... What is it?" Matthew responded sweetly and took Destiny's hand.

"Matthew... I'm pregnant." She uttered. He let go of her hand.

"Are you sure? It was just that one time."

"Well that's all it takes. I'm late. I took three tests. They all came back positive. I tried not to think about this being a possibility because we didn't use protection but after being a week late, then a week and a few days, there was no more ignoring. I was petrified. It's true. I don't know what to do? I'm scared. I'm not ready. We're not ready. Harvard is so close. I've worked so hard just to throw it all away."

"Let's discuss the options in this situation. We're not ready to be parents. We can't keep this baby. The only other options are adoption or abortion."

"I can't let this baby grow up not knowing who her parents are like I did."

"Then I think we have our answer."

Drew was wide eyed on the other side of the booth. "They can't do that. I won't be born." Drew panicked.

"Things are really going left. Remember what you said about a domino effect? The fact that your dad isn't in a coma, BIG CHANGE. You not being born? What are we doing? So many great things followed these events. The train has been derailed. We could end up anywhere."

"We have to stop them from doing something everyone will regret."

"How?"

"Talk to them. I can't imagine throwing things off any worst."

Drew sprung out of his chair.

"No!" Tori exclaimed but it was too late.

"Hello." Drew said to his unsuspecting parents. Tori stood next to him.

"Uh... Hi. You're the ones who helped Dani and me get Nate to the car when he sprang his ankle." Destiny remembered.

"Yes. That would be us. Prince and Leya." Drew said. "I'm sorry but we over heard what you were saying."

"You were ease dropping?" Matthew asked annoyed. "That was none of your business."

"It kind of is. Actually, it is a lot my business."

"We don't even know you." Destiny said with attitude.

"Not yet and you won't if you get an abortion."

"Excuse you." Destiny snapped.

"This is going to sound crazy but we're from the future."

There was a moment of silence then Destiny and Matthew burst out laughing.

"I'm serious." Drew insisted.

"Right and I'm Janet Jackson." Destiny said.

"Then nice meeting you Janet. I'm the child you're carrying inside you."

"This isn't funny." Matthew said.

"I'm not trying to be. Someone, I won't say who, invented a time machine. We ended up here accidentally then we ran into Unc-" Drew caught himself about to say Uncle Nate. "Nate... And we change the future when he sprang his ankle."

"Changed the future how?" Destiny entertained the ridiculous notion.

"Dad here, should be in what should be a six month coma. We're guessing that Nate hurt him in some way to cause it. In the future, you all just tell me that dad hit his head and I believed that until a few days ago."

"Then I'm certainly glad that didn't happen." Matthew said.

"That's the thing. It's supposed to happen. It throws off the sequence of events that follows which throws off the future, our future that we are happy in." Drew said.

"So you want your dad to be in a coma?" Destiny asked.

"It's not like he won't wake up. It's destiny. Now... I don't know."

"If you're from the future, prove it." Matthew commanded.

Drew held out his foot and hit the side of his shoe to loosen them. Then hit them again to tighten them.

"Cool. Futuristic." Destiny said.

"Exactly." Tori said.

"Oh please. Those are nothing but _Back to the Future_ rip offs." Matthew still wasn't impressed.

"Wow." Drew said. "There's not much I can say. I'm not born yet. I don't know many details of this time... I know the secret ingredient to your mom's sweet potato pie." Drew said to Destiny then whispered it in her ear.

"That is correct but I still can't believe you." However, the ridiculous conversation was brightening Destiny's day. "And Prince is a cute name and all but I highly doubt that I would name my son that."

"Okay. My name isn't really Prince. It's Drew Evan Buchanan. I was named after dad's brother and our family name of course."

"Makes sense but no I'm not falling for it." Destiny said.

Drew put his hand to his head.

"So who are you claiming to be?" Matthew asked Tori.

"I'd tell you but I haven't been conceived yet so I'm just going to keep that to myself."

"This is ridiculous." Matthew declared. "Our decision has been made. We're not changing our minds so get out of here and mind your business."

"If I hadn't been watching you every since we've arrived and I didn't know the man you become I'd wonder at this moment how you two could be friends or a couple." Drew said but Matthew wasn't phased by the comment.

"What are we thinking? We're wasting our breath. We have solid proof that we're from the future, the pictures on your phone." Tori said.

"Right!" Drew pulled out his phone which looked like a thick rectangular piece of sturdy glass.

"Cool." Destiny was fascinated.

Drew found a photo of him and Destiny happy and hugging and showed it to her. Destiny was blown away.

"Wow. So you're telling the truth... Damn, I look good! Good to know I age very well."

"Yeah. You're thirty-eight in that picture. I'm clearly a mama's boy."

Destiny smiled.

"You're not seriously falling this?" Matthew questioned. "It's photoshopped."

Destiny showed the photo to Matthew. "Does this really look photoshopped to you?"

Matthew sat back and folded his arms without responding because he couldn't deny the photo looked authentic but it was just too crazy. Drew took the phone and went to a photo of him and Matthew together then showed it to him. Amazement was apparent on Matthew's face as he saw a photo of his older self.

"You're young. You're not ready to be parents. I get it but who ever is? There may be some people who couldn't handle what's about to be thrown at them. There may be some people who actually ruin their lives because of mistakes like this but I don't know those people. You two can handle this. It won't ruin your lives. Regardless of if I'm born or not you will be successful. No it won't exactly be easy but it'll be worth it. It won't happen the way you dreamed but it will happen, maybe even better than you hoped. I won't lie to you. You're not going to Harvard but you will still be the best lawyer Llanview has ever seen. Just to let you know, I will go to Harvard. I'm studying to be a doctor. I have lives to save."

Destiny smiled.

"That's enough future info, D." Tori said.

"I don't think I've told them anything that will hurt. I'm trying to fix what we broke." Drew said.

"If it can be fixed." Tori said.

"Don't say that. I'm keeping the faith here." Drew said.

"Aww! You two are cute. Is this your girlfriend?" Destiny smiled brightly.

"You will grow a lot but you will always be my mom." Drew responded. That was something his mom would say to him. Destiny in the future was wiser but ultimately everything beautiful about her was still in tact, only the best of her would blossom even more.

"So you both believe us now?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Destiny was sure. They looked at Matthew.

"Yeah I guess." Not quite as enthused as Destiny.

"As we said before, we're trying to put things back on course to the best of our ability." Drew said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Destiny inquired.

"I have to tell you something about the future." Drew informed.

"Drew!" Tori exclaimed.

"I don't know what else to do." Drew replied. "Obviously, the future has changed but hopefully not too much. You two can't end up together. It's important that you don't. A lot will change if you do. This is all cute now but you're not meant to be." Destiny was saddened to hear that. Drew could see it. "You'll be happy, you both will. You will be great friends."

Tori noticed James and Starr walk in holding hands.

"Drew." Tori directed his attention toward them. It was an odd sight. They couldn't wait to get back to normal. "I'm not sure if telling them this will help the situation. Maybe they would have broken up anyway."

"Or not." Drew responded.

"You know, I always wanted my parents to be together." Matthew said.

"You two aren't grandma and grandpa. I'm not used to you being together. Besides, I couldn't bare going back to a future different from what I came." The fear of the unknown shined through Drew's eyes.

"What if the future is better?" Destiny asked.

"What if it isn't? I love my life. I don't want anything different... I take it, I don't have to worry about ceasing to exist?" Drew asked.

"No. You don't." Destiny answered.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." Drew remembered, it wasn't along ago that Matthew told him he was glad he was born. "Let's go." Drew and Tori got up and walked to Angel Square.

"We better try to get back to our time now." Tori said.

They hadn't been in Angel Square an entire minute before Sam and Kya appeared. They called each other's names in relief and hugged.

"We're so happy to see you!" Tori held on to her big brother.

"You two didn't change anything did you?" Sam inquired.

"Hopefully not much." Drew responded.

"Oh no! What do you do?" Sam asked.

"Nate sprang his ankle. My dad isn't in a coma."

Sam sighed. "That's bad. Let's just hope things fell in their rightful place and we won't have to tamper with the past anymore."

They set the time machines and went back to 2031.


	9. What A Life

_Thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews!_

_I've always had an affinity for time travel story lines. I think they're always a bit far fetched. I guess that's why I love it, lol._

_Rachel- Yes Drew's reasoning is partially selfish but his concern isn't only for himself. You'll see why._

_Thanks everyone!_

_Roll with me on this chapter okay lol._

* * *

What A Life

Drew, Tori, Sam and Kya all returned to the summer of 2031 safe and sound.

"Finally." Drew was relieved.

"I hope things are as they are supposed to be." Tori worried.

Sam went to the refrigerator to get some water but he paused before he opened the door and looked at the refrigerator. It wasn't his refrigerator. He began to examine the apartment and so did the others.

"Problem number one: This isn't my apartment!" Sam gulped.

"Let's pray that things are better and not worst." Kya said.

"This is what we'll do. We'll all go to our families and check things out. Then we'll call each other and fill each other in." Sam stated.

Kya went to her parents' house. Everything appeared normal. She gave a breath of relief. The furniture was the same. She examined the photos on the wall, some were the same, some were new but that was fine, nothing to worry about. Then there was a photo of her, with her parents, her brother Loordes and no Duece however, there was a girl in the photo who looked like she may be a sister.

"Uh oh." Kya uttered. Her heart raced a bit, she had to calm herself. She went up to what would normally be Duece's room. It was no longer a dark and edgy Batman themed room. It was now a gorgeous island themed room surrounded with ocean sounds. Luckily, the girl had her name on the wall, Caelan.

"Kya! Where have you been?" Caelan asked, happy to see her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you... Caelan. Crazy question! When were you born?"

"That is a crazy question." She realized it was a serious one. "April 8th 2020." Caelan looked at her sister like she was crazy.

Caelan was a year older than Deuce would be... Kya didn't know her mom was pregnant before Deuce and before she was brought to live with them but Char had a miscarriage because of what her biological father, Blas did to her.

"Are you okay sis?" Caelan was concerned.

"Sure... You're so pretty." Kya admired. Sure, having a little sister would be nice but there would definitely be a giant hole in her heart for Deuce. What else has changed?

-v-

Sam and Tori went home together since Sam no longer had his apartment.

"Mom! Dad!" Tori called as she walked in the door. Leon entered the room from the kitchen. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Right behind me." Leon replied as he had a seat on the couch.

Victor and... Evangeline walked out behind Leon, followed by Angel and joined him sitting in the living room. Tori and Leon stood still with blank stares.

"No. Where's mom?"

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked.

"Mom! Your wife! Téa Delgado Lord! My mother!" Tori yelled in frustration like a true Delgado woman would.

"Tori, are you all right?" Angel asked.

"Somebody answer me!" Tori demanded.

"Okay sweetie. Calm down." Victor said calmly and hugged her. "You know your mother died eighteen years ago when you were two years old."

Tori began to breathe heavily. Tears instantly fell from her eyes. Sam's eyes were filled as well.

"The next thing you're going to say is you think our sister Dani is alive too." Leon said.

Tori's legs gave in. She almost fell to the floor after that but Victor caught her as he was still hugging her. He led her to sit on the closest chair.

"How?" Sam asked.

"You too?" Angel asked. They couldn't believe this.

This was strange but they told them anyway.

"Dani died first. Nineteen years ago, she was driving drunk coming from the club and ended up driving herself off the road. They say she died instantly." Victor explained.

"And mom?" Tori sobbed.

"She was kidnapped by the company I was captured by, that your grandfather worked for. They killed her because your grandfather wanted to get out. Your uncles and Destiny's mom tried to stop it all but it was too late. They weren't able to shut the corporation down until after she was killed... I don't know what's going on with you two but please don't make me continue to relive this." Victor said.

"Sorry dad. We just need a moment." Sam said then he and Tori went to Tori's room. They couldn't stop crying. They lost their mom and sister all at once... All because Nate sprang his ankle? What the hell went so wrong?

They looked on the internet on their phones and one of the first things they found was that Drew wasn't in Harvard working to become a doctor. He was a new hot platinum R&B/Pop singer in a relationship and opening up for Monroe Cannon, Mariah Carey's daughter.

Tori pushed the phone away. "I can't find out about anything else changing right now. I'm afraid to hear anything else."

Drew stood in front of the house that he grew up in, where most of his fondest memories were. The first thing he noticed was that Destiny and James' cars weren't outside and that was a bad sign. He attempted to enter the house anyway. His key worked. He opened the door and flipped on the light. Instantly, he knew it wasn't his home. The furniture, colors of the walls and most importantly, the photos of the people in the picture frames were different. That big family portrait that hung in the foyer was no longer there. No need to look any further, he walked out. One place he knew he could always depend on finding family was the Buchanan mansion.

When he got there, on the surface, not much had changed but there's never much change at the mansion anyway. He looked around hoping something would give him a clue as to what's going on.

The youngest of his siblings, Jacob from Destiny and James, from the life he knew ran into the room to hug him.

"Jake! Boy am I happy to see you." Drew hugged his brother tightly. "Your name is Jacob right?"

"Of course silly." Jacob replied.

"I love you so much. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Duh." Cause for concern. "What are you doing here? You never come home."

"What?" Drew was confused. That didn't sound like him. He loved being home with his family.

"Drew!" Destiny exclaimed excitedly. Drew let Jacob go so that he could hug his adoring mother. She was dressed up, flashy for her taste but gorgeous like a petite model/ business woman in a magazine. She had an Olivia Pope thing going on. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here. I love you. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. Of course. I love you too."

Destiny clenched her heart. "Thank you."

"This is weird." Drew thought.

"Your father is having an event for his campaign for mayor combined with his new business venture. You should come. He'd love to see you. I know you don't like this stuff but it would be nice to spend time with you."

Obviously, he wasn't as close to his parents in this life as he was in the other one and that was disturbing. Seeing how desperate his mother was to spend just a little time with him was heart breaking.

"I'll go." Drew replied.

"Great!" Destiny responded then her phone rung. "Glad he didn't video call me." She answered. "What?" She listened to what the other person had to say. "I'll get there when I get there." She hung up.

That was definitely a side of her he hadn't seen.

"I'll go throw on a nice shirt." Drew said.

"Okay!" Destiny replied enthused, completely opposite of how she was just on the phone.

Drew asked Jacob to go with him. His room was the same but there were more photos of him, Destiny and Matthew than ever and Jacob was included. This was confusing. He hated to ask but...

"Are mom and my dad married?"

"Don't you mean our dad? Of course they're married."

Nothing made sense. If they were married, how did Jacob slip through the cracks of this universe? Drew's heart became heavy as he realized none of his other brother and sisters existed here. G, Val, Mayte, Davonna and Royale were all gone. They didn't exist here and that was exactly what he was afraid of. They all meant the world to him. They were so close. He felt so grateful to have two families in one who loved each other so dearly. They completed him and they all made such a difference to so many people. What was in store now? He tried to hold himself together because to him, it was like his entire family died at once. Who else didn't exist here that he loved. Losing his siblings was enough.

He got dressed and went back downstairs with Jacob. They entered the room to find Destiny taking back to back shots of liquor.

"You look handsome." Destiny complimented. Then the doorbell rung. "That must be James. He's babysitting you tonight." She said to Jacob.

"Yay!" He exclaimed excitedly then ran to the door to open it. Destiny followed.

"James!" Jacob hugged him tightly.

"Did you miss me?" James asked.

"Always!" Jacob replied.

"How's your job as a detective going?" Drew inquired.

"Detective? You know I work for your grandpa as a bodyguard." James replied. He never stopped working for Shaun. Interesting.

"How's your back?" Drew asked.

"Fine. Are you all right?" James asked.

"Yeah." Drew said.

"Nice seeing you." James said.

"I'll pick him up from your place when the event is over." Destiny said softly.

"Have you been drinking?" James asked. He could just tell.

"I'll see you later." Destiny walked past James and to the car where the chauffeur was waiting. Drew followed her then James got in his car with Jacob soon after. His car definitely wasn't as nice as the one he was driving in the other life.

Destiny and Drew were finally on their way to the event.

"How long have you and dad been married again?" Drew asked.

"Sixteen... Long years. We've been together for twenty-one and friends for twenty-four. Wow."

"So you never had a thing with James?"

"No." Destiny answered quickly. "Why would you ask me such a thing?" Destiny poured a drink from the bar and drunk it all in one gulp. She went to pour another one. Drew took the glass and the bottle from her without saying anything. She got the message for the moment. He stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

They finally arrived at the event. Photographers awaited. Destiny gave them a show, posing and over exaggerating everything. They walked into the venue. Matthew was giving a speech.

"Here comes my lovely wife now... And my son Drew!" Matthew was obviously happy to see Drew. Destiny went to stand by his side with a smile on her face.

Drew joined a table with Shaun, Char, Ty, Vina, Shane and Jaime. Shane and Jaime were married in the life he came from so the fact that they seemed to still be married was comforting but Ty and Vina looked like a couple. That's disturbing since in the life he came from, Vina was dead and Ty was married to Dani.

"We didn't know you were coming." Char said happily.

"Me either." Drew smiled. "Is Dani coming?"

"Dani died a long time ago. You don't even remember her." Ty said.

"Oh. Right." Drew replied. At this point he just wanted to cry. He couldn't take anymore news flashes. He kept it together though.

Everyone applauded Matthew's speech then he and Destiny walked to the table holding hands, smiling posing for photographs as they made their way. Destiny stopped the charade once she had a seat.

"Why are you still touching me?" Destiny asked.

"Why were you late? I told you to be here on time." Matthew said.

"Told me? You don't run Destiny. Told me. You done lost your mind." Destiny said.

"Don't you two start. We do not have time for this." Vina said.

"People are watching. I don't want to wake up to a negative report in the news." Matthew said.

"That's all you care about." Destiny complained irritated.

"Don't give me that." Matthew started.

"Both of y'all are already working my damn nerves. Cut it out and stop acting like children." Char said. Destiny and Matthew got quiet.

A server walked by with drinks. Destiny took a glass. Fifteen minutes later she got another. Drew took it from her.

"What are you doing?" Destiny asked.

"I think you've had enough for the night. Don't you think?" Drew said.

"How much alcohol have you had tonight?" Ty asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"No, it's getting out of hand." Ty persisted.

"How much have you been drinking lately, Destiny?" Shaun asked. Apparently, this was serious. He needed to step in.

"All the time." Matthew replied.

"Nobody asked you and if I drink too much it's because you drove me to it."

"I bet that's why you were late."

"I don't even want to be here but I am so you should just be happy I showed up... You know what, I don't need this. I'm leaving."

"Don't you dare." Matthew said.

"For the second time tonight, you do not run me. I do what I want to do when I want to do it."

"People are going to talk." Matthew stated.

"Make something up. You're good at that." Destiny kissed Drew on the cheek. "I'm sorry baby. I'll send the car back for you." Destiny left.

"Your family comes first. You forget that." Char said to Matthew.

"I don't know why I'm here either. I'm not even voting for you." Vina said.

"Why would you say that?" Matthew asked.

"Because I know you. You don't take responsibility for anything and I don't like your attitude." Vina explained.

"You've changed Matthew. You and Destiny have both changed for the worst and I don't like it at all. I don't know how those two sweet kids I used to know became these hot messes of adults." Shaun said.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew acted clueless.

Everyone at the table looked at each other in disbelief.

"That's my cue to leave." Drew said.

"No. Don't go son." Matthew said.

"I can't stay here." Drew meant that in more ways than one. He went outside and waited for his ride to come back. While he waited he called Tori and Kya on a video call. Sam was of course with Tori.

"I don't like it here!" Tori bawled. She still hadn't managed to pull it together.

"Me either. I just heard about Dani." Drew informed.

"Not just Dani, Téa too." Sam said.

"Oh no. They died?" Kya asked.

They all just nodded. Kya was close to them too. This hurts.

"Meet me at the Bukes Mansion. We'll fill each other in." Drew said.

"Then we have to fix this mess." Sam said.

-v-

Destiny was cuddled in bed with James at his house.

"I can't keep doing this." James announced.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"You know. I don't know how I allowed myself to fall back into this trap. We had an affair the first time and you got pregnant. You knew Jacob was my son and I said I couldn't continue to do this. I told you to choose and you chose Matthew and you told our son that he was his father. We were over for years. I moved on. I got back together with Deanna and we got married. Meanwhile, I'm playing favorite babysitter for my own son. Yet, after all these years I find myself right back here with you. Damn it, Destiny. I love you."

"I love you too!"

"You love me and you chose him. What sense does that make?"

"I couldn't walk away then. We had all these new business projects and Drew was rebelling. I had to be there for him."

"That's some bull and you know it. What's stopping you from walking away now? Drew wasn't happy and he's not happy because you and Matthew weren't. You two just spread your misery. Now you're in denial of your drinking habit because you want to run away from your problems."

"I don't know what happened to me. I don't know how I became this person. Matthew and I, we were happy once. Things started falling apart right after we got married. I couldn't walk away because I was so busy holding on to what we had. I didn't want to believe that we weren't meant to be or that we went through everything we went through for nothing. We didn't grow together. We never really matured the right way. We changed for the worst. We just grew apart and started resenting each other. We became power hungry and we did things that the old me would never morally approve of and it peeled away at our souls. We couldn't even see it until it was too late. Then you and I were friends. I had this undeniable attraction to you. I loved you so much and since my moral compass had been stripped away so much, it was easy to have this affair. It was easier to do the wrong thing. I heard once, if you break the little rules, it won't be long before you break the big ones. You bring light to my life when there's darkness. I shouldn't have brought you down with me and I'm sorry for everything I've done that's effected you and everyone else."

"I'm divorcing Deanna. I couldn't continue to do this to her. We've already filed but she's pregnant. I found that out afterward." Destiny was bothered by Deanna being pregnant, she tried not show it but James knew her well enough to know what she was thinking. "Don't be upset now. I made the choice to do the right thing, you can too. It's up to you but this affair ends here."

"You were always Prince Charming. You deserve your princess, instead you got the Evil Queen. You're right. I have to get myself together and I have to fix my mess."

-v-

Meanwhile, Drew, Tori, Sam and Kya were at the mansion sitting around the kitchen table.

"Is everyone as miserable as my parents?" Drew asked.

"Actually, our family is just fine. Not much has changed for the Cramers and same for the Lords. I just can't live in a world without my mom, Dani and Veta. They're used to it. I'm not. I think a lot is missing from their lives and they don't even know it." Tori said.

"I didn't see my parents-" Kya started.

"That's because they were at the awful event I just came from." Drew informed.

"Oh... Everything appears to be fine. I did see Loordes and he's happy but Deuce doesn't exist here. Here, I have another sister. Her name is Caelan. She's a year older than Deuce. I like her. I took a picture of her." Kya showed them the picture on her phone.

"So what have you found out?" Sam inquired Drew.

"Where do I start? Vina is alive. She's married to Ty. They have kids, Corey was never born. My parents, Destiny and Matthew are married."

"Ooh." They responded.

"That explains some things." Sam said.

"Like what?" Kya asked.

"Like why Dani and Téa are dead... Dani has said that, James and Des stopped her from driving drunk one night. Perhaps, that was the night she died. Perhaps, they didn't stop her because maybe circumstances led James and/or Des not to be in the club that night. Des and Matt stayed together so maybe they were together that night or something. In our world, they broke up around that time. Because Dani died that night, she couldn't be kidnapped so Téa ended up taking her place. By the way, the reason Dani wasn't kidnapped was because James and Bobby stopped it. Also, since Dani died, Ty ended up with Vina so Vina never ended up with Zane, hence why there is no Corey. Therefore, different life for Vina so she ended up not dying. Domino effect." Sam broke it down, recalling memories and stories he was told to form his theory.

"I think it's obvious that my siblings don't exist here." Drew stated.

"I'm so sorry Drew." Tori responded.

"But wait for it, Jacob does exist." Drew said. They were all confused. "My mom is having an affair with James. Surprised about the affair, not really surprised they can't stay away from each other. Anyway, it gets worst. My mom is lying to everyone and telling them that my dad is his dad."

"But Jacob looks like a Ford." Kya pointed out.

"You're telling me? She even named him Jacob." Drew said.

"What's the big deal about that?" Tori asked.

"In Hebrew, an alternative name for Jacob is James. That is why his name is Jacob, he's named after James." Drew explained. "And my mom is practically an alcoholic. Never thought I'd say that. My parents can't stand each other. They put on a show for the press but all they do is argue. They speak to each other terribly. It's sickening how fake they are. Never thought I'd say that either. My dad is running for mayor. He doesn't even like politics. James was never a detective. He's still a bodyguard for my grandpa. James looks pretty unhappy too, I must add."

"I don't know if you know this but in this life you didn't go to Harvard. You're like a mega pop star and Monroe Cannon is your girlfriend." Tori informed.

"Are you serious?" Drew asked.

"Very." Sam replied.

"I'm guessing your parents didn't take your advice about not being together. I'm not sure we could've fixed this after we screwed it up." Tori said.

"A lot of events that caused Des and Matt to grow didn't happen. Destiny says the time they spent apart allowed them to grow up, mature, and experience things that they wouldn't have otherwise. If that had happened and she didn't fall so hard in love with James then she and Matt could have possibly made it work but they didn't do that here." Kya said.

"My dad also says that having G in his life and having to raise him on his own for a while really changed him for the better." Drew said.

"I'm guessing James doesn't have back problems, knee problems and whatever other problems he has in our world since he never married Des and they were never in that accident." Kya said.

"No, he doesn't." Drew responded.

"Then maybe some things really are better off."

"Ky, come on. You know James would rather be with my mom in pain than to be without her and just plain old unhappy."

"That's true." Kya agreed.

"That explains why you're not attempting to be a doctor here. You wanted to be a doctor because of your dad's coma but especially because of the effect the results of that car accident had on you and none of that happened. Your next passion is music. So whomever lives you were intended to save, you won't." Tori said.

"I'm not saying my parents could have never worked but I think it'd have to be under different circumstances."

They hear arguing in the living room. Obviously, Matthew was up and Destiny was finally home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Matthew asked.

"Out." Destiny replied.

"What is wrong with you walking out on an important event like that?"

"Listen... I know my timing is terrible but I think we need a divorce. It would be best for everyone."

"You're divorcing me during an election?"

Destiny rolled her eyes. "We are two very miserable people and we're like an infection to everyone around us. We haven't been good in a very long time. You can be in denial of it all you want but it won't change anything." Destiny took a deep breath. "I also have to tell you... Jacob isn't your son." She closed her eyes in anticipation of the explosion that was coming but it never came. She opened her eyes, realizing Matthew's expression never changed.

"I know that. Do I look like an idiot?"

"What?"

"Oh please, Destiny. The boy doesn't even look like me at all. He looks like a Ford. I knew you and James were having an affair. I was surprised when you stopped but after four years, I knew when it started up again too. If you weren't going to say anything, neither was I."

"You were just ok with it?"

"Of course not but I had more important matters to tend to."

"Wow. Why'd you stay? We weren't happy, you just needed to keep up the image?" Silence spoke for itself. "We used to love each other. There was a time we would jump in front of a bullet to protect each other and maybe we still would but now we're the ones who hurt each other over and over again. What happened to us?" Destiny began to cry. "We really weren't meant to be, not in this lifetime anyway. We've done nothing but hurt ourselves, our children and others. We've become ruled by power and stopped putting love first. That is not the essence of who Destiny and Matthew are and it has to end right here, right now. I'm not happy with the woman I've become. This is goodbye." Destiny began walking toward the door then turned back toward Matthew. "I'm sorry for my part in all this." She left.

Back to Drew, Tori, Sam and Kya.

"How do we fix this?" Drew asked.

"We'll go back to before Nate fell. You three just sit tight while I stop you two from tripping him, tell them to just stay out the way. We'll come back and everything should be in order.

So that's what they did. They went back to just before Nate fell.

Sam went over to Drew and Tori that were already there waiting in Angel's Square.

"Sam!" Tori hugged her big brother.

"Hey." Sam said.

"We were just about to go-" Drew started.

"No. Stand right here. Don't move." Sam insisted. They listened. A few moments later Nate ran off to Matthew's as he intended. "You were going to trip Nate, cause him to sprang his ankle and subsequently cause a whole mess of a future we would not want to live in... See, this already happened. We all went back to future and found out that it was a mess so we had to come back to stop you." Sam explained. He told them when they could meet him and Kya here and told them to stay out of the way in the mean time.

Sam went back his Drew, Tori And Kya then the four of them went back to their time and everything was back as it should be. There's no place like home.

Tori and Sam couldn't wait to put their arms around Téa, Dani and Vina.

Kya was happy to see Deuce but wasn't able to keep that photo of Caelan so she decided to draw her. She wished she could have known her.

Drew lost the most in that other life and it felt good to have it all back. He enjoyed his big happy blended family, four happy parents, six siblings and Corey, their close bonds and all the things he's learned from them...

* * *

_I know, Destiny and Matthew were a mess but I will write something for the Mestiny lovers however, it was interesting for me to write something that effected Destiny so drastically over time because I usually do that for other characters and Destiny's usually the one holding things together. There's so many ways things can play out, good and bad for everyone. So many possibilities. Anywho...Time travel is kind of hard to write so I hope it was a good story. Thanks for reading._


End file.
